The Love of Good and Evil Part 1
by SlytherinChick
Summary: Draco & Cho have feelings for each other. They've only kept it to themselves... Draco does stuff to/with Cho that makes Harry jealous & suspicious. Sequel MAY be coming soon!. Chp. 13 is up! Pease r/r!
1. A Hidden Secret

Author's Note: I hope this chapter or the next few chapters aren't too boring. It'll get better along the way. Promise.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of this story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1~ A Hidden Secret  
  
Harry and Cho Chang have gotten very close since Cedric's death. Cho needed a shoulder to cry on, and who would be better than the famous Harry Potter? Surely not the teachers or her friends. They wouldn't understand as much. Harry had a mad crush on Cho ever since his third year at Hogwarts. Even though Cho was a year older, they are still close friends.  
  
Every student and teacher was in the Great Hall having dinner. Draco Malfoy and his best friends/followers, Crabbe and Goyle, were sitting at the Slytherin table trash talking about Dumbledore and school events. Then something caught Draco's eye. He stared across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table where he found Cho sitting next to Harry laughing and talking. Draco narrowed his eyes a little in disgust.  
  
"Look at those two! They act like they're dating!" Draco said spitefully.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Goyle asked surprised. Draco usually knows all the rumors and gossip going around. "They are dating."  
  
"Since when? Are muggles flying on broomsticks already?" Draco asked half angry and annoyed, and half joking. He smirked and snorted a little at the joke.  
  
"Since y-yesterday." Crabbe stuttered out the answer. He was scared of Draco even if they were best friends. "Harry asked her out yesterday after lunch." Draco narrowed his eyes again. But this time he narrowed them into little slits. He felt more disgusted, annoyed, and angry then ever at Harry. But he felt it even more at the mere fact that Harry actually had the courage to ask Cho out, and she said yes! Then Draco pictured them walking hand in hand. He shook the thought out of his head.  
  
"I bet you that Cho doesn't even like Potter. She just feels sorry for him that his stupid helpless parents are dead, and that he's now a helpless orphan who lives with muggle relatives who treat him like crap!" Draco was so frustrated. Crabbe and Goyle stayed silent. They knew that when Draco was mad, you shouldn't mess with him. Especially because he's a Malfoy, and the Malfoys are known to be very aggressive when they're angry. He was still looking in Cho and Harry's way. Just then, Cho looked back at Draco and smiled. Their eyes met and locked. For a moment it felt as if time had stopped and they were the only two people in the room. Draco didn't notice, but he smiled that devilish but soft smile back at her. They just gazed and smiled at each other for a long time without them noticing what they were doing. They did this for so long that they didn't hear the other students get up and leave. Almost half of the room was empty. Cho got out of the trance when Harry nudged her and said, "Let's go." She blinked surprised and was a little embarrassed. She got up and left. By doing so, she brought Draco out of the trance. He too was also surprised and embarrassed. He told Crabbe and Goyle to stop stuffing cakes and candy in their robes and left. Bye 7:00 pm, the Great Hall was empty, and the students went to their dormitories.  
  
Cho walked with Harry to the staircases, said their goodbyes, hugged, then departed. She walked to the Ravenclaw common room. It was warm inside. Cho sat on one of the couches closest to the fireplace and thought. After a moment, she stood up, walked the girls' dormitory, took her diary, a quill, and ink, and went back to the common room. It was quiet and peaceful until Penelope Clearwater, a prefect who was also in Ravenclaw, came into the common room.  
  
"You should go to bed. Everyone else is." Penelope said with tired eyes and a yawn.  
  
"Yes, I know." Cho replied. " But it's not that late. Only 8:00. Why don't you go to bed? You look like you haven't slept for days."  
  
"Do I look that awful? Ugh. I've been like this for days. I've been staying up 'til 1:00 in the morning studying for an exam this Friday. Since I'm also a prefect, I have to get up earlier then everyone else." Penelope's eyes were about to close.  
  
"Wow. You're a hard worker." Cho said. She was also kind of hoping Penelope would leave she he can write in her diary.  
  
"Yeah." Penelope's head was bobbing up and down. "Hey, what've you got there? " Her eyes slowly strolled to the diary.  
  
"Oh, it's just.nothing. A book." Cho said nervously trying to make something up, but Penelope already knew what it was.  
  
" A diary isn't it? " She smiled. "I've got one myself. Don't worry, there's nothing embarrassing about it. I'll be back in say. half and hour? Will you be done writing then? "  
  
"Um, sure." Cho answered.  
  
"Good." Penelope then got up and left. Cho opened her diary, thought about what happened that day, and started writing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Day 2 as Harry and I are still an item. I know it sounds like I'm not happy with him, but I am. He's been a great help to me. He's been there for me when Cedric died (I still miss him), he comforted me, and always cheered me up. Now, thanks to him, I feel a whole lot better. Harry is such a great friend. Ron and Hermione are lucky to have him as a best friend. Today was almost the same. I had to sit through the same classes as usual. It's just that there's something different about today. I don't know what it is. Okay, maybe I do know what it is. Fine, I'll tell you. Ready? Okay. It's just that today at dinner, something really amazing happened. If I tell you what happened, then I have to tell you something else. Okay, I was sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table just talking. Then it felt like someone was watching me. I looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Draco Malfoy looking right at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was a little surprised. His smile was sweet and soft. I've never seen him like that before. He actually looked.nice. Which is a real shock considering he's a Malfoy. Draco and I were just sitting there gazing at each other and smiling. Even though he was across the room, I could see his eyes. They weren't gray as everyone else. Instead they were an ocean blue color that looked so deep. It's like he had clear blue lakes as eyes! It was breathtaking. It was so amazing that I just kept looking into them without me noticing what I was doing. I also didn't notice that Draco was doing the same. He was looking into my eyes. I thought he would look away, but didn't. We shared a... I don't know. I can't really explain. I guess we shared a beautiful moment. Now I need to tell you the other thing. I've kept this secret for a long time. My close friends, who I trust with my life, don't know. If I tell them, they would laugh or think I was mad. Even Harry doesn't know. Well, of course I won't tell Harry. It has to do with him and a certain person he absolutely hates. Besides, it would break his heart. The only two people that know this secret are me, and God. I've liked Draco since I was a third year. At that time he was a second year. I don't know. I guess it was a little girl's crush. I thought he was very cute. When he first came to Hogwarts, I didn't have a care in the world for him. But, when his first year was over, summer passed, and Draco came back to Hogwarts for his second year, I was completely shocked. I barely recognized him! He was probably the only one out of all the second years who changed so much. Draco had gotten taller, and looks more. mature and grown up. Only his looks changed. I don't mean anything against him, but even if he looks more grown, his attitude hasn't changed much. He's still tormenting people (Harry most of course), trash talks, and plays jokes. Now he's a fifth year, more grown, and in my opinion cuter than ever. The older he gets, the cuter he becomes. But again, his attitude is still the same. Draco might be getting crueler and crueler every year! Maybe he'll become like his so called father Lucius! I really hope not. There are rumors going around that Lucius beats Draco. If it's true, then I feel so sorry for him. Even though Lucius beats him, Draco still loves him. I really don't know why, but maybe it's because he has a bigger heart. I just know Draco will grow up to be a much better person than Lucius. OH my god! I sound like I'm in love with Draco! I don't love him. I don't love him! I just think he's cute. That's all. Okay, I'm with Harry. I love Harry. I care for Harry. Hold on, if I'm saying and thinking this, then why don't I feel that way towards him? Do I really love and care for Harry? What am I saying! Of course I do! Really! I just thought about Draco too much, that's all. Besides, why would he like me, Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw. Everyone says he likes Pansy. She's a Slytherin too, and really pretty. Long blonde hair.Draco and Pansy were meant for each other. So I'll just forget about him. I  
  
Cho was interrupted by Penelope who walked in the common room.  
  
"Time's up Cho. You really should get to bed. It's 9:00." Penelope said almost angrily.  
  
"Okay, let me just close my entry. Then I'll go." Cho didn't want to argue with her. Penelope was already really tired from only 30 minutes of studying, and didn't want to get to her bad side.  
  
"Fine, make it quick." Penelope snapped, but in a soft way. "Sorry Cho. I don't mean to be a grouch, but I'm really tired." Cho nodded in understanding and closed her entry.  
  
I'll write later. I've had a ton more to say, but I forgot now. Penelope wants me to got to bed. Bye for now.  
  
She closed her diary, grabbed her quill and ink, and left. She walked quietly into the girls' dormitory being careful not to wake anyone. Then she changed into her nightclothes. Cho paused for a moment and walked to the window. She looked down at the snow-covered grass. It was twinkling in the moonlight. She grinned at no reason at all and looked up at the night sky. Cho turned her grin into a smile. After a minute, she jumped into her bed and fell asleep instantly. The smile still on her face. That night, she dreamed of herself flying on a broomstick over Hogwarts, then over the dark forest. It was a beautiful sight. But she wasn't alone. There was one other person with her on the broomstick. A boy. He was clutching her tight so that she wouldn't tip over and fall. He had a very soft touch. Cho looked into his eyes. They were calm and gentle which was out of the ordinary. He spoke softly to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She didn't care. All that mattered to Cho was that she was happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So, what did you think? I'm sorry if it was a little boring. Like I said, it'll get better. Promise. Pleas r/r! You can put flames. It'll probably help my story! 


	2. The Expensive Surprise

Author's Note: I hope this chapter gets more interesting. Thanks to my best friends Renee and Jainah who read my story and actually loved it. Okay, I'm going to get on with this chapter now.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of this story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2~ An Expensive Surprise  
  
Draco walked down the staircases to the Great Hall for breakfast; Crabbe and Goyle were by his sides. His eyes were still drooping, and he wasn't 100% conscious yet. He didn't sleep well last night. He stayed up thinking about Cho and Harry. How the hell could Cho say yes? That was one of the few questions he asked himself while he laid on his bed staring up into the silver and green canopy over his head. Until now, Draco still couldn't believe it, and he was still annoyed and frustrated. He turned a corner and saw Cho standing just 25 feet away with a group of her friends. Draco stopped walking. Crabbe and Goyle did the same. Just then, someone bumped his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Draco scowled. He turned to look who bumped him. It was Harry with Ron and Hermione walking beside him.  
  
" Oh, sorry Malfoy. Didn't see you there." Harry said. He didn't want to apologize, but did anyway.  
  
"Don't say sorry Harry! He deserves getting bumped into!" Ron said this to Draco's face. Hermione giggled. Draco shot a dirty look at her.  
  
"Shut up Weasley! I see you still can't afford new robes. Haven't you had those since you were a first year? Or did your mom make them and mess up?" Draco pointed to the clothes Ron was wearing. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Ron turned bright red and was about to jump on Draco, but Harry held him back. "And you Potter." Draco continued. " Get new glasses. Even your mudblood friend can't fix them. Otherwise, you wouldn't e bumping into people!" Harry glared at Draco for a second, and then left with Ron and Hermione. Harry stopped by the group Cho was in. Draco watched. After a minute, the group started leaving to go to the Great Hall. Harry and Cho were walking hand in hand. Draco's blood rose and surged through his veins up to his brain. He was trying to hold his temper. Crabbe and Goyle shared scared expressions. Before Draco was about to scream with anger, he saw Cho look over her shoulder and smile at him. Draco calmed down and couldn't help but smile back. They shared that moment again like at dinner last night, but it only lasted a second. Then Cho disappeared as she turned a corner to enter the Great hall. Draco started walking again with Crabbe and Goyle following. But this time, he was fully awake, and not as angry and frustrated as before. When he, Crabbe and Goyle entered the Great Hall, they immediately went to the Slytherin table and sat down.  
  
" Good morning students." Dumbeldore said while he stood up from his chair. "I have a few morning announcements to make. As you know, Christmas is only a few weeks away. You are welcome to stay here at Hogwarts if you do not want to return home to you families. This Saturday will be our annual Winter Yule Ball." Draco all of a sudden became interested. " It won't be held on Christmas like tradition and celebrate the champions chosen for the Goblet of Fire, because of last years' tragic incident. From now on, the Yule Ball will be held a week before you go home for Christmas. I'm also sorry to say that even though the Yule Ball held at a different time, the same rules still apply. Only the fourth years and above are allowed. The rest of you, you'll have your chances soon enough. In the meantime, just stay in your dormitories, or do whatever you wish. Just please follow the rules and stay out of trouble. That's all for now. Have a good day." As he sat down, the food appeared on the tables, and everyone started eating.  
  
"Did you hear that? The Yule Balls' this Saturday!" Draco said excitedly. Out of all the school events, the Yule Ball was his second favorite. Quiditch was the one he loved most. Especially if he were playing in the game.  
  
"So, Draco, who's the lucky girl this year?" Goyle asked even if he had an idea who it was.  
  
"It's Pansy right? You took her last year, and it looked like you two had fun." Crabbe added. Draco's cheeks turned slightly red.  
  
"For your information Crabbe, my father made me take Pansy remember?" Draco did like Pansy a little his whole life, but didn't want to admit it. "She's the only girl my father would absolutely love of me to marry later on. This year, I don't think I'll take Pansy to the Ball."  
  
"Who'll you take?" Crabbe was excited, curious, and very eager to know. Pansy was the only girl he could think of that would be perfect with Draco.  
  
"Yeah Draco, who?" Goyle felt the same way Crabbe did.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Draco had a sly smile on his face, and he quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table where again Cho sat with Harry. Crabbe and Goyle was Draco's glance and they were puzzled. A Gryffindor? A Slytherin with a Gryffindor? Of course their thoughts were wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At about fifteen minutes through breakfast, a huge flock of owls entered the Great Hall through a little door in the roof, and swooped down towards the students. Packages and letter were flying everywhere.  
  
"Post's here." Ron said even if it was so obvious.  
  
"Whoa!" Cho cried. A small box shaped parcel almost hit her in the face. She blocked it just in time, and the parcel fell on her lap. Cho picked it up, and opened it. When the brown wrapping was off, it revealed a dark blue velvet case. She opened it and gasped. Right in front of her was the most beautiful ring she's ever seen! It was probably the most expensive she's ever seen too! The ring was different from all the others. Instead of it being perfectly round, it was slightly wavy. There were three heart- shaped diamonds on it. One big one in the middle, and two smaller ones. One on each side of the big one. The diamonds were a sky blue color, and shined so brightly that it almost blinded her.  
  
"Bloody hell! Is that real?!" Ron couldn't take his eyes of the ring. He gawked in awe.  
  
"Oh, it looks real alright!" Hermione said. She was also a bit jealous. By this time, everyone sitting near Cho was looking and talking about the ring.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Harry!" Cho kissed Harry on the cheek. "This is so thoughtful of you! You didn't have to get me such a beautiful and expensive present! It's not even Christmas yet!" Cho hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek again.  
  
"But Cho, I didn't buy this." Harry said confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you did! You don't need to joke with me Harry." Cho was a little surprised Harry said that.  
  
"I'm serious Cho. I couldn't afford such a thing. Sorry." Now Harry wished he were the one who bought the ring.  
  
"He's right you know." Hermione said. "This ring must've cost at least 10,000 galleons! Mind you, I said least. It could've cost a lot more than that."  
  
"10,000 galleons?!" Ron choked and nearly fainted.  
  
"Really Harry? You really didn't buy this?" Cho looked a little hurt. "Then who did?"  
  
"Was there any card?" Harry asked. Cho looked around her area.  
  
"Nope." She said.  
  
"Look on the brown package wrapping. There must be a return address." Hermione suggested.  
  
"One.one thousand galleons." Ron whispered still shocked at the price. Hermione rolled her eyes. Cho looked at the torn wrapping.  
  
"No.No. Nothing." Cho said disappointed.  
  
"Who do you think sent you this?" Harry asked.  
  
" Well." Cho thought about all the possible people. "My parents couldn't afford this. Even if they did, they wouldn't just buy it and send it to me for no reason at all. Not even if it wee my birthday."  
  
"What about one of the Professors?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Oh no. No way! Why would any of the professors send me a ring.with hearts! That would be so embarrassing and well, disgusting! Can you think of a reason why they would send me this?" Cho said this with a twisted expression. She then closed the blue velvet case with the ring still inside, and tucked it in her robes. One possibility Hermione, Cho, and Harry (count Ron out. He was still shocked at the price) didn't think of is that a student could've bought the ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was watching Cho the whole time. He could tell she loved the ring.  
  
"She liked it." Draco said under his breath.  
  
"When are you going to tell us who you're taking to the Ball?" Goyle asked.  
  
"We already know she's a Gryffindor."  
  
"What?!" Draco cut Goyle off. "How dare you?! Me, go with a Gryffindor?! Never!"  
  
"Sorry." Goyle said.  
  
"Yeah, you better be. Huh, a Gryffindor." Draco snorted in disgust.  
  
"But we saw you look over at the Gryffindor table when you said we'll find out soon enough who you're taking to the Ball." Crabbe explained and was scared Draco might get mad at him.  
  
"Just because she's sitting at the Gryffindor table doesn't mean she's sitting at the Gryffindor table, doesn't mean she's a Gryffindor!" Draco scolded. He couldn't believe Crabbe and Goyle would actually think that!  
  
"Huh?" Crabbe and Goyle said confused.  
  
"Ugh. You two are so pathetic." Draco said. He always had to explain things to them. "The girl I want to take to the Ball is from another house. She's just sitting at the gryffindor table so she can be with her crackpot boyfriend. Is this going through your pea-sized brains?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded and looked over at the Gryffindor table to find a girl who was from a different house. They found her, and were surprised and shocked.  
  
"But Draco," Goyle started. "The girl you want to take to the Ball is." He couldn't say it.  
  
"Cho!" Crabbe blurted.  
  
"Well thanks!" Goyle said sarcastically. "She's already with Harry thought. They'll probably go together.  
  
"I think I already know!" Draco said between clenched teeth. "I'll find a way to go with her. If I can't, then I'll just.just."  
  
"Just what?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Draco finished. "I'll just find a way." He then saw Harry, Cho, Hermione, and the still shocked Ron get up and leave. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"But we're not done eating yet!" Crabbe whined.  
  
"We're leaving now. You had almost a whole hour to eat!" Draco shot back.  
  
"You just want to leave because she left!" Goyle argued. He also wanted to stay and eat more.  
  
"What was that Goyle?" Draco lifted his eyebrows and leaned closer to Goyle. "Say it a bit louder. I couldn't understand what you were saying with all that scrambled eggs in you mouth!" Goyle shook his head and stayed silent. "Fine! You guys can stay and stuff your faces. I'm letting you know now that both of you won't be getting fruitcakes form me this Christmas." Crabbe and Goyle's eyes grew wide, and they stood up. They always had fruitcake. "I thought so. Come on." Draco smirked. As he got up, he quietly said, "Works every time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? There was more, but I decided to make that the next chapter. This was getting too long. Getting better yet? Please r/r! 


	3. Distracted From Mystery

Author's Note: My friend put a review saying that Draco would be like a "hero" in the story. She didn't mean like he'd be saving the day. What she meant was that Draco is actually kind of nice and well, I don't want to give it away. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for you guys' reviews so far!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It all belongs to the great HP author JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3~ Distracted from Mystery  
  
Cho was walking to her first class on her schedule. Herbology. She departed from Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they walked out of the Great Hall. Herbology wasn't exactly Cho's favorite class. The only thing she loved about it was that it had to do with nature. She loved the outdoors. The thing Cho hated about Herbology was all the unfamiliar, and at some cased dangerous plants. She would be scared to do a task at times.  
  
"Good morning Miss Chang." Professor Sprout greeted as Cho entered the greenhouse.  
  
"Morning Professor." Cho replied back and walked to her seat.  
  
"Cho!" Someone called from across the table. "Cho! Is it true?" It was one of the Weasley twins.  
  
"What is?" Cho asked.  
  
" Did you get a ring at owl post worth 10,000 galleons?!"  
  
Cho smiled and said, "First, are you Fred or George."  
  
"I'm Fred. Now tell me if it's true." Fred was so anxious.  
  
Cho smiled again and her cheeks turned pink. "Yes and no."  
  
"What? It's either true or not. Which is it?" Fred was right in Cho's face.  
  
"Yes, I got a really beautiful and expensive ring. No, because I don't know if it cost 10,000 galleons." Cho backed away a little. "Satisfied you know the truth Fred?" He nodded and thought.  
  
"Do you know who sent it to you?" He said after a minute.  
  
Cho shook her head. "There was no card or return address."  
  
"Alright, settle in class!" Professor Sprout called out to the class. "Today, you'll be learning how to shrink tall pine trees so that it's small enough to fit into the greenhouse door. In honor of Christmas." Professor Sprout's voice trailed off in Cho's head, because she stopped listening to the lesson. Instead, she thought about the ring. Who went it? She kept asking that question in her head. Cho couldn't stop thinking about it. She had to find out who sent it.  
  
"Miss Chang. Miss Chang!" Professor Sprout looked a bit angry.  
  
"Huh.what?" Cho realized she was still in Herbology.  
  
"Miss Chang, pleas stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Professor Sprout's voice was soft, but she still scolded.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Cho looked down at the table for a second. She has never gotten in trouble before. "It won't happen again."  
  
"Usually, I would take points off." Professor Sprout was stern. Then her voice became softer. "But since I know you're not a trouble maker, and this was your first time, I won't deduct points off Ravenclaw." Cho smiled thankfully. She was so relieved. Besides her first time getting in trouble, she has never caused her house to lose points. "Now." Professor Sprout continued. "Let's all start shrinking trees. Cho, you start. Come with me to the second greenhouse. Pick a tree, and say the Incendio spell." Cho closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she walked to one of the trees, and held up her wand.  
  
"Incendio!" Cho chanted. The pine tree slowly began to shrink until it was small enough to fit through the greenhouse door.  
  
"Well done!" Professor Sprout clapped her hands together and smiled. "Five points to Ravenclaw! You may go back to you seat. Oh, and tell Mr. Weasley to come in here and have a turn."  
  
"Sure." Cho answered. She walked back to the first greenhouse and called Fred. "Fred! Professor Sprout wants you to go next." Fred made a face and walked to the second greenhouse. It was like this for the whole class time. One by one, each student was summoned to the second greenhouse to shrink a pine tree. When class ended, and Cho walked out of Herbology, her best friend, Eva, ran up to her.  
  
"Cho!" Eva was panting. "Cho, glad. I. caught. up with you."  
  
"Eva? What's wrong?" Cho looked worried. Eva would never run to her between classes. "Catch you breath." Eva calmed down a little, but she was still panting.  
  
"Okay, sorry. Nothing's wrong. I just really need to tell you something. Meet me in the common room before lunch okay?"  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me now?" Cho asked relieved nothing was wrong.  
  
"Because it's personal, and there are a lot of people around. Plus, we'll be late for our next class. See you!" Eva turned around and ran to her next class before Cho could say another word. She looked puzzled and started toward her second class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the other fifth year Slytherins entered Potions class along with the fifth year Gryffindors.  
  
"I hate having classes with those goody-goody Gryffindors." Pansy Parkinson said to the Slytherins. They all nodded in agreement. "Especially because miss know-it-all is in here." The Slytherins laughed a little. "You just love having a big brain and knowing everything. Don't you Hermione." Pansy called out. She said "Hermione" loudly, and looked over at the Gryffindors. Hermione heard, and felt a stab of pain. She was trying to fight back tears. Now it was Draco's turn to say something cruel.  
  
"Aww. Now baby Granger's going to cry." He puted his lips and made a fake sad expression. All the Slytherins laughed laughed even louder. Hermione couldn'e fight the tears any longer, and started to cry. First, the tears just rolled down her cheek. Then she started sobbing softly. Draco smirked along with Pansy, and the other Slytherins just laughed louder and longer.  
  
"Hey! What did Hermione ever do to you?!" Harry felt sorry for Hermione, and defended her like always. The Slytherins stayed silent for a second, then started laughing again. "Pansy, you're saying cruel things to Hermione because she's smart? That makes no sense at all."  
  
"Yeah!" Ron added. "You're just jealous because she's smarter than you! All of you!" The Slytherins became silent and angry.  
  
"If Granger were smarted than us, then she wouldn't just be sitting there right now crying like a baby. She'd defend herself instead of you two defending her all time!" Pansy shot back. The Slytherins were laughing again.  
  
"Silence!" Professor Snape said as he walked into the room. "Miss Granger. Stop crying." Hermione forced herself to stop and wiped her tears. The Slytherins and Gryffindors sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Like I said before, this was supposed to be part of the 2nd chapter, but it was getting too long. Please r/r! 


	4. Conversations Between Friends

Author's Note: The first part of this chapter may be a bit cheesy. I don't know. It's your call. Again, thanks for you guys' reviews so far!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4~ Conversations Between Friends  
  
It was 11:30 am, and everyone was walking out of their fourth class, and heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Except for Cho. She was walking to the Ravenclaw common room to meet Eva. When she walked into the common room, she found Eva already there sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"Good." Eva jumped out of the chair. " You came. I thought you wouldn't remember. Cho, you're my best friend. We've been best friends for a long time. You're the one I trust most, and you're the one I can count on. Always."  
  
"Wow." Cho was flattered. "Thanks Eva. You're all those things to me too."  
  
"I love you like a sister." Eva continued. "And we've told each other secrets. I've never told anyone yours, and I trust you haven't told anyone mine."  
  
Cho shook her head. "No, of course I haven't."  
  
"Good." Eva started to get nervous. "Ugh. Cho, I.I've kept a secret from you. I've been wanting to let it out and tell you, but I just couldn't. I've been keeping this hidden inside me for so long, that I just want to yell it out, and open up my feelings. Cho, I trust you, but my secret is so. so. dumb and stupid!"  
  
"Eva." Cho was curious, but she stayed patient. "Whatever it is, just tell me. I won't think it's dumb and stupid. If it is, you know I won't make fun of you."  
  
"I know!" Eva was upset. "I'm sorry I never told you. Just promise not to laugh okay?"  
  
Cho nodded her head. "I've promised ever since the first time we told secrets to each other."  
  
"Okay." Eva took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm in love with someone."  
  
"What?" Cho asked because she couldn't quite hear her.  
  
"I'm in love with someone." Eva repeated louder.  
  
"That's it?" Cho thought the secret would be more exciting. "That's not a big deal. Everyone's in love sometime in their life."  
  
"It's not that. It's who I'm in love with." Eva was getting even more nervous.  
  
"Well then, who is it?" Cho asked.  
  
Eva took another deep breath. "Mmro." Eva mumbled softly.  
  
"Sorry?" Cho couldn't understand what Eva said.  
  
" Draco okay!!! Draco Malfoy!!! I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!!!." Eva yelled. "I'm sorry, but I had to get that out!" Cho lifted her eyebrows surprised. "See? I told you it was stupid. Now you're going to laugh." Eva continued more calmly. "I know that he's cruel, but I like him, I like him a lot. I really do."  
  
"No. I'm not going to laugh. What's so funny about it? Why would I laugh?" Cho was shocked and tried not to show it. She wanted to tell Eva that she liked Draco too, but couldn't for two reasons. One, if she told, Eva probably tell Harry. Two, she was with Harry. "I promise I won't say a word."  
  
"Thanks Cho. Let's go to lunch, I'm starved!" Eva was happy. She and Cho exited the Ravenclaw common room, and walked to the Great Hall. When they arrived, all the students were already eating. They quickly sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Then Harry walked over.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I had to got to go to the common room for a second." Cho answered.  
  
"Do you still want to come sit with me?" Harry looked hopeful and pleading.  
  
"Um," Cho looked at Eva. Eva smiled and nodded. "Okay." Cho walked with Harry to the Gryffindor table. She noticed something about Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Cho asked a little worried. "Your eyes are so red and puffy. Were you crying?"  
  
"Yeah, at Potions. Draco and Pansy were saying cruel things. Pansy said the most." Harry answered.  
  
"I can answer for myself Harry." Hermione suddenly burst out. She was angry. "Don't answer for me." Harry apologized, and didn't say another word about the incident at Potions.  
  
"How about if we all just forget about it and eat eh?" Ron suggested. The four of them stayed quiet the rest of lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts castle and its grounds were quiet. The students were sleeping soundly. Harry was surprisingly not sneaking out. It was almost midnight, and only two students lay in their beds awake.  
  
One of the students was Cho. She couldn't sleep. She had a ton of things in her head she was thinking about. Like what to wear to the Yule Ball, which was only three days away, what Eva said before lunch, and who sent the ring. Then a voice whispered to her.  
  
"Hey. So you're still awake too." Cho sat up surprised. Eva was by her bed.  
  
"Whoa. Eva! You scared me! Don't do that!" Cho whispered a little angrily. "You stayed up?"  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Eva asked.  
  
"Same. Do you want to go to the common room? It's kind of hard to talk to someone in the dark." Cho was squinting her eyes trying to see. Eva nodded her head, and they walked quietly to the common room. The fire was out.  
  
"Lacunum Inflamare." Cho chanted with her wand in the air. The fireplace suddenly lit up. "That's better."  
  
"So." Eva started. "Why were you awake?"  
  
" I already told you." Cho didn't really want to tell Eva what was on her mind. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Uh huh." Eva didn't believe her. "That was my reason. You were thinking. If you weren't thinking, you would've heard me get up, and walk to your bed. Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"Okay." Cho didn't know where to start. She thought for a moment. Then she said, "Wait here. I need to get something." When she came back, she had the blue velvet case in her hand. She opened it, and revealed the ring. "I got his at post today." Eva's jaw dropped, and her eyes were wide.  
  
"Oh-my-god-." She said slowly. "That is so beautiful! Who sent it?!"  
  
"That's one of the things on my mind." Cho answered. "I don't know who sent it."  
  
"Well." Eva continued and was still staring at the ring. "Whoever sent it must really like the and care about you."  
  
Cho stared down at the ring. Then she changed the subject. "So, what are you wearing to the Ball? I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Um," Eva thought. "I was thinking of a purple, black, or blue dress robes. Guess who I'm going with." Eva smiled. Cho shrugged. " George Weasley!" Eva squealed.  
  
" George?" Cho tried not to laugh. "Ron's brother, and Fred's twin George?"  
  
" Duh!" Eva said still smiling.  
  
"I thought you liked Draco." Cho asked slyly.  
  
"I do. George is second." Eva giggled. Cho didn't want to say anything, but she thought that the Weasley twins weren't the cutest boys. In fact, she didn't think they were cute at all. "What about you Cho? You're going with Harry?" Eva asked.  
  
"Of course! Who else?" Cho did a fake laugh. Draco is who else. She thought to herself. Eva and Cho were both talking until they grew tired and sleepy. Then they walked back to their dormitory, and went to bed.  
  
Cho had a dream again that night. It was the same dream she had the previous night. She was flying on her broom over Hogwarts and the Dark Forest with a boy. She didn't know who it was because his face was blurred by the sunlight. He was gently holding her. Everything was the same except for one thing. The mystery boy was little more revealed. Now Cho could see his face a little more clearly, but it was still blurry. He again whispered something to her. All she could hear now was the first two words which was "you are". The rest Cho still couldn't understand. But again she didn't care because she was happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The other person who lay awake was Draco. He just woke up from a puzzling dream. He dreamed if his five year old self. He was playing with Crabbe and Goyle. Then the young Draco heard crying. He followed the sound until he came across a girl with very dark brown hair. She was wearing a light blue sundress under her black robes, and looked about the same age as him. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length, straight, and it shined in the sun. She was sitting on the green grass with her head down so Draco couldn't see her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Young Draco asked in his high-pitched sweet voice.  
  
"He.hurted.me!" The girl sobbed. "Now I have a boo-boo!"  
  
"Who hurted you?" Draco was shocked about what he just heard. "I'll punch him in the face!" He had a cute angry expression.  
  
"Why do you care?" The girl asked. She was calmed a little bit. "You don't know me, and I don't think I know you."  
  
Draco realized she was right. Why did he care? He didn't know her. "But I feel like I know you." He answered. His feelings were true.  
  
"Guess what?" the girl asked. She sounded surprised. "I feel like I know you too."  
  
Draco smirked. "Who hurted you?" he asked.  
  
The girl started to cry again. "Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"So that when I find that git, I'll hurt him because he hurted you!" Draco had the angry expression again. Then he dug into his robes pocket, and brought out a chocolate frog. "Want it?" he put out his hand. "You can have it. It'll make you feel better. Then you can tell me who hurted you, okay?"  
  
When the girl was going to look up, Draco woke up from the dream. Why did he dream of his five year old self? Why did he have to wake up when the girl's identity was about to be revealed?  
  
"Ugh." Draco was confused. He walked over to Crabbe's bed. "Crabbe!" he whispered and shook him gently. "Crabbe! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Umnum." Crabbe stirred and mumbled.  
  
"Crabbe!" Draco whispered louder, and shook him a little harder. "Get your fat ass up now! I've got some sweets here for you." Crabbe sat up quickly when he heard "sweets". "Good. Draco walked over to Goyle and did the same. He too sat up when he heard "sweets". "Follow mw." Draco beckoned, and Crabbe and Goyle followed. "Lacanum Inflamare." Draco chanted as he held up his wand, and the fireplace lit up.  
  
"Where are the cupcakes?" Crabbe and Goyle asked still half asleep.  
  
"There aren't any. I just needed you two to get up." Draco laughed evilly. "I don't know why I put up with you two. Who would have sweets at this hour?" Crabbe and Goyle were disappointed. "I just want to know if you two have anything to tell me." Draco continued.  
  
"Why are you asking now?" Goyle was about to fall back to sleep. " Couldn't this wait 'til tomorrow?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm not tired right now. That's why I'm asking now."  
  
Crabbe thought, and wanted to ask Draco this question since he found out whom Draco wanted to take to the Ball. "Well, I've got something. Um.why Cho?" Crabbe asked. "Why do you want to take her to the Ball?"  
  
Draco smiled. He was hoping that would come up. "First of all, she's absolutely gorgeous. I actually agree on something with Potter about that. Second, she's popular. Third, she's not a know-it-all snobby geek like Granger. Fourth, she' not trying to show off and save the day like her stupid boyfriend. Fifth, she's not a poor scaredy cat wimp like Weasley. So basically, she's all the good things; she's perfect. Crabbe nodded in satisfaction and agreement. "Well, that's done. I'm getting tired. Let's go." Draco said and yawned. The three of them walked to their dormitory, climbed into their beds, and went to sleep. Hogwarts was now fully at rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Was this too long? If it was I'll divide the long chapters in two so you guys won't get all bored. Hehe. Please r/r! 


	5. Jealousy & Disappointment

Author's Note: I forgot to tell you guys that I'm making 3 parts to "The Love of Good and Evil". Obviously, I'm doing part 1 right now. So, instead of the intro/ summery of the WHOLE story, it'll be changed to the intro/summery of part 1. I don't know if this makes sense, but oh well. Okay, on with this chapter! lol  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Brothers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5~ Jealousy and Disappointment  
  
The sun rose over the trees, and the light hit Hogwarts castle. The students were getting up yet again for another day of magic. Cho however was still asleep. But she awoke to the annoying sound of shuffling feet in the room. She stirred, moaned, and put a pillow over her head to block out the noise. When that didn't word, she gave up. Cho lifted her head and saw Eva walking back and forth, muttering to herself.  
  
"Eva?" Cho moaned. "What are you doing?'  
  
"Oh!" Eva was surprised, and almost jumped. "Morning. Sorry if I woke you. I can't figure out what to wear to the Ball on Saturday!"  
  
Cho rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let me see what you've got." Eva walked to her trunk, and brought our three beautiful dress robes. There were purple, black, and blue. "Wow. Where did you get those?"  
  
"I got them at a muggle boutique just outside of London. You like? You can wear one if you want." Eva said as she looked at each of the robes.  
  
"No thanks." Cho did like the blue one. "Besides, I'm thinking of a red one now. Or maybe blue."  
  
"Well, I've got a blue one here." Eva offered her the dress.  
  
"Um," Cho looked at it. "It's really beautiful, but I'm looking for a different style."  
  
"Oh, okay." Eva looked relieved. "Which one do you think I should wear?"  
  
Cho looked at each dress one by one, then looked at Eva. "The purple one. Definitely." Cho said after a minute. "It'll look fantastic on you."  
  
"Great!" Eva smiled and bounced on her feet. "I was hoping you'd pick that, or the blue one. Thanks Cho! You saved me from a lot of stress."  
  
"Yeah. Glad to be of some help." Cho said as she lay back down on her pillow and sighed. She realized she had classes and dragged herself out of bed. When she finally walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, everyone already started eating. Cho had missed announcements. If there were any. She was still standing in the doorway when post arrived. Her owl dropped a parcel, and she caught it. The parcel was small and rectangle shaped. All the students stopped eating and talking, and looked over at Cho. She knew why they did this. It was the parcel she just received. But how could the entire school possibly know about the ring from yesterday so fast?  
  
"What?" Cho said loudly. Then she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Well, I see you've got another parcel." Ron nudged Cho and smiled. "Just don't open if in front of me. I might faint!"  
  
Cho laughed. "Okay. But it can't be another piece of expansive jewelry. I don't think anyone could afford all that."  
  
"Don't listen to Ron. Open it if you want." Hermione wanted to see what it was.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I have to open it. I'm curious!" Cho said anxiously and stared at the parcel. After a few moments, she slowly tore the brown paper, and gasped. Right in front of her was another velvet case. She thought about whether she should open it or not.  
  
"Well? Go on!" Ron moved closer to Cho.  
  
Cho couldn't wait any longer, and opened the case. There, lying in the case was a necklace with a diamond heart dangling from a silver chain. The diamond was also a light blue color, and matched perfectly with the ring. Cho smiled happily, and softly squealed in delight. She wanted to find the person who sent her the ring and necklace, and just thank them so dearly. Harry hadn't said a word while everyone else at the table were looking and talking about the necklace. For some reason, he was getting angry and a bit jealous. He knew a boy was sending these gifts to Cho, and he thinks Cho knows as well.  
  
"Cho," Harry finally spoke. "I think you should give the ring and necklace back to the person who gave it to you."  
  
Cho's smile faded. "What? Harry, I don't even know who sent them."  
  
"Then don't accept them. When we find the person who's sending you these.these.bribes, you should give it back then!" Harry was angry now.  
  
"What?" Cho was shocked. "What's wrong with you? They're just thoughtful gifts! How are they bribes?"  
  
"Don't you see?" Harry was frustrated as he tried to explain what he said. "Cho, a boy is sending you the gifts! How can you not realize that?! Soon, when you find out who he is, then you'll be forced to like him because he bribed you with the gifts!"  
  
"Oh, I see now." Cho smiled calmly. "You're just jealous. You think I'll fall for whoever sent me the gifts, and I'll forget you. Harry, you're my boyfriend, and I really care about you. So why worry? If I do find out who he is, I don't think I'll fall for him anytime soon. Okay?"  
  
Harry calmed down and took a deep breath. "Okay." He answered, but was still unsure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy walked over to where Draco was sitting, and purposely cleared her throat. Draco looked up. He had watched Cho open the parcel and argue with Harry.  
  
"Amusing?" Pansy squeezed between Goyle and Draco. "How could she get a ring and necklace, and I end with nothing? Chang is such a show off. Ugh. What a slutty tramp."  
  
Draco was about to scream in Pansy's face to tell her how wrong she was about Cho, but held himself back. Instead he forced himself to laugh and agree with her.  
  
"So, the Yule Ball is two days away. And." Pansy a slightly leaned toward Draco, but he didn't get the hint.  
  
"What?" Draco said annoyed and scooted over to get away from Pansy.  
  
"Well hello! Do you want to go with mw?" Pansy moved more towards Draco. "It'll be like last year. Remember how much fun it was?"  
  
"Yeah. Loads of fun." Draco said sarcastically and kept trying to move away. "Can I get back to you on that? I. I have to go." He got up, and left to go to his first class. "Go get away from you for a while." He muttered as he walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Back at the Slytherin table, Pansy raised an eyebrow. She thought Draco would've automatically said yes. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat. Crabbe and Goyle didn't follow Draco. They were still eating. They didn't even notice Draco had left. When they both finally realized he was gone, they quickly got up, and ran to their first class, which was the same as Draco's; Care for Magical Creatures.  
  
"Where were you two?!" Draco scolded when he saw Crabbe and Goyle run towards him. "Don't tell me you stayed in the Great Hall and ate. Didn't you notice I left?!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked down at the ground and didn't say a word. They were guilty. Draco shook his head. Just then, Hagrid came out of his hut.  
  
"Oh! Hello there Malfoy. and company. You're a bit early aren't ya?"  
  
"So? I can get here early can't I?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Yeah, o' course ya can." Hagrid replied. "No need to get angry."  
  
Draco sneered. The rest of the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students arrived at Hagrid's hut for the lesson.  
  
"Parkinson!" Draco called when he saw Pansy. Parkinson? Draco has never called Pansy by her last name. Pansy looked a little hurt.  
  
"What?" She walked over to Draco.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "I'll go with you to the Ball."  
  
"Really?" Pansy lit up. "Great! It'll be just like last year!" She was all over Draco now. Hugging him, and stroking his hair. Draco struggled to get away from her grasp. He wanted to push her away, but couldn't. If he did, then Lucius would hear about it. And if Lucius heard, then Draco would have to answer to him. Pansy was like a daughter to Lucius. He liked everything about her. He was also friends with her father and knew Pansy ever since she was born. So now Draco had to play along with her. All the students giggled and sniggered at the lovey dovey scene. Draco was happy and thankful when Hagrid started the lesson. He ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it was still perfect. Now he regretted accepting Pansy's invitation to the Ball. Draco desperately wanted to go with Cho, but he couldn't find a way to break Harry and her up. The Ball was two days away, and if he did have a plan to break them up, it would take at least a month for it to work. Draco was stuck with Pansy. 


	6. Quiditch Practice

Author's Note: Thanks again for your reviews. At least I know SOME people like my story. Well, it's better than none right? I should be finishing Part 1 of "The Love of Good and Evil" some time this month. I'll try to post the chapters more often.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6~ Quiditch Practice  
  
"I've got announcements!" Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quiditch captain called out. Cho and her teammates were excused from their sixth class to practice. Cho was the seeker. She has been since her fourth year. "Okay," Davis continued. "We've got a game tomorrow as you all know, and we've been practicing really hard. We don't even know whom we're playing against though. Until now. I just got word from Madame Hooch that's it Ravenclaw." He paused and looked around at his team. "Against Slytherin." Everyone groaned in disappointment. The Slytherin Team was unfair, and brutal. Everyone but Cho was disappointed. She was surprised. Playing against Slytherin would mean playing against Draco, who was also a seeker. She smiled a little.  
  
"Quiet down!" Davies continued. "I know they're not the greatest team to play against, but that just means we have to be on our toes, and work hard today and tomorrow. We have to especially watch out for Flint and Malfoy." Davies glanced at Cho. "They're the most unfair and brutal players. Cho, so sorry. At least you're not Harry. Malfoy would do anything to knock Harry off his broom. Let's all hope he'll be gentle on you eh?" The whole team laughed a little. "But then again, you're Harry's girlfriend. Let's hope and pray for Cho shall we?" The team laughed harder.  
  
Cho was the only girl on the team. When they made remarks like that because she was a girl, she would get ticked and annoyed.  
  
"Quiditch is a rough sport. It isn't just meant for boys only just because it's rough." Cho walked to Davies. Then she looked around at the rest of the team. They were all taller than her. "It's meant for both boys and girls who can handle it." Cho turned back to Davies. "I'm here because I'm not much of a girly-girl, and I can handle it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have accepted me into this team. Would you, Davies? Admit it. You needed me to be seeker." Cho made a smart smile. She has cleared her point.  
  
"Okay, okay. Whatever." Davies looked a little nervous. "Let's practice. We've wasted enough time as it is." The team mounted their brooms, and kicked off the ground high into the air. They had only practiced for thirty minutes when there was another team approaching the field. It was Slytherin, and it was their turn to practice. Draco saw Cho in the air, and watched her. When Cho was Draco, she almost fell off her broom.  
  
"Alright! Let's go! The next team's here!" Davies once again called out to his teammates. They all hovered close to the ground, and jumped off their brooms.  
  
"Well, well." Flint and the rest of the Slytherin team approached the Ravenclaw team. "I just got word from Madame Hooch that we're playing against each other tomorrow."  
  
"May the best team win." Davies, trying to be nice and a good sport, lent out his right hand to shake Flint's.  
  
"Yeah, we plan to." Flint didn't shake hands, and the Slytherin team laughed.  
  
"Well Cho, there's your challenge." Davies pointed to Draco who was behind Flint. Draco smirked and Cho smiled a little back at him. Davies beckoned for his team to leave. Cho cast her eyes down. When she was walking past the Slytherin team, she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked up and saw that it was Draco. He was taller up close. He smiled softly as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm looking forward to tomorrow now." He said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Cho smiled shyly, and looked into his eyes. They were so intense and deep.  
  
"See you later." Draco finished, and gave her a quick wink. Then he left. When he did that, Cho just wanted to fall into his arms. But what did he mean when he said, "see you later"?  
  
"Cho! Come on!" Davies called. Cho ran towards him. "What did he say to you?"  
  
"Um, nothing important." Cho said nervously.  
  
"Okay." Davies looked suspicious. Cho ran off to go change, and go to her next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner, Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table with Eva, and her other friends. She was a little upset with Harry, and Draco was on her mind.  
  
"Oy! What's wrong Cho?" A girl named Daisy asked.  
  
"Nothing." Cho sighed.  
  
"Nothing?! If nothing's wrong, you would be sitting with Harry." Eva said. "Besides, how can you be depressed? You've got a really gorgeous ring and necklace from someone who is crazy about you! Then again, a ton of guys are crazy about you!"  
  
"Speaking of the ring and necklace," Daisy looked questionably at Cho, "Why aren't you wearing them? Have you even worn them at least once? Where are they?"  
  
"The ring is in a safe place in my room, and the necklace is right here." Cho patted her robes pocket. "And to answer you other two questions, I haven't worn them at all. Harry thinks the gifts are bribes, and he said."  
  
"Harry?!" Eva cut Cho off. She looked outraged. "Who the bloody hell cares what he says of thinks?! They're your gifts! Do whatever you want with them.!"  
  
"Yeah! Daisy agreed. "He's you boyfriend. Not your mother! If he's telling you what to do, and has taken over you, then he's not a very good boyfriend. I say dump that bastard!"  
  
"Whoa!" Cho was surprised. Eva and Daisy has blown their tops. And over what? Expansive jewelry! "Calm down! Daisy, Harry is not telling me what to do! He's a good boyfriend, and I care about him." Cho didn't sound so sure about that now. Did she care about him?  
  
"He's coming!" Eva shook Cho, and was pointing at Harry w ho slowly approached the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Um, Cho?" He started. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened at breakfast today. I guess I was a bit jealous. I love you too much. That's why."  
  
That's so pathetic! Cho thought. But he did apologize nicely. He loves me?  
  
"Cho?" Harry looked really sorry.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, it's okay." Cho said.  
  
"Suck up!" Eva coughed purposely at Harry. Cho shot her a look.  
  
'Really Harry. It's no big deal. I'm not all that upset at you." Cho felt sorry for him.  
  
"Thanks Cho." Harry sounded like a child. "Do you want to sit with me?"  
  
"Not tonight. Sorry. I've got stuff to tell my friends." Cho lied. She wanted to have some time away from him. She couldn't ever tell him that though.  
  
"Oh, okay. You probably need some time with them anyway. See you later." Harry turned to leave. "Oh, good luck at the Quiditch game tomorrow." He added. Then he walked back to the Gryffindor table and sulked.  
  
"What a baby." Daisy laughed. "It's like you're his mother, and you have to sit with him all day!" Cho felt guilty, but Daisy was right. Harry always wanted to sit with him at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and whenever else they're together. Cho stood up and ran to the Ravenclaw common room. She couldn't stand all the bad criticism her friends gave her about Harry. She ran because she was starting to believe them. She just wanted to be alone. When she got to the common room, she sat in a chair, and stared into the fireplace. Peace and quiet last. She was finally away from all the troubles she was going through. Cho teared up a little and didn't know why. She also felt like she has betrayed Harry. Then, Draco came to her head. The betrayed feeling Cho had grew stronger, and she cried harder. She curled up in the big chair with her head in her hands. Sobbing softly. Alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I think I made Harry seem like a baby. Hehe. Oh well, whatever. ( Please r/r! 


	7. Start of Rumors

Author's Note: I forgot to put the disclaimer! Omg. Well, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It all belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7~Start of Rumors  
  
"What's wrong?" A familiar voice called to Cho. She who the voice belonged to, but at the same time sounded so different. Cho found herself still sobbing with her head in her hands. She didn't bother to look up.  
  
"He. hurted. me!" Cho cried. She realized her own voice sounded different. It sounded like a six year old girl's voice. "Now I got a boo- boo!"  
  
"Who hurted you? The voice sounded angry. Cho knew that it was a little boy talking to her. Then, she was shaking. Someone was shaking her hard. The boy's voice faded, and a different voice called her name.  
  
"Cho! Cho! Cho!" The voice was loud. And then.  
  
"What?" Cho screamed as she quickly sat up. It was just a dream. She was sitting in her bed, and Eva was kneeling by her side.  
  
"Finally you're awake! I had to shake you and call your name like a hundred times!" Eva stood up. "Come on! You've got a Quiditch match today. Remember? Oh, have you gotten your gown for the Ball tomorrow night?"  
  
"The Ball! My dress robes! Oh my gosh! I forgot about that!" Cho was going through so much lately, that she forgot to send post to her parents saying what robes to pick out.  
  
"Oh, not to worry! Just ask Hagrid if he would take you shopping tomorrow morning." Eva suggested.  
  
Cho calmed down. "Um, how did I get into my bed?" She looked down at herself. "And into my pajamas? The last thing I remembered was that I was in the common room. I.I cried myself to sleep in the common room!" Cho couldn't believe she cried herself to sleep. She has never done that before.  
  
"Roger Davies carried you to you bed. We had to let him in the girls' dormitories." Eva smiled. "He's pretty strong. But he did say you were as light as a feather."  
  
Cho was embarrassed. Her team captain had to carry her.  
  
"Anyway," Eva continued, "Penelope cast a spell that changed you into your pajamas." Eva was now in front of the closet mirror fixing herself. "Oh, Daisy and I wanted to apologize for last night. We didn't mean for you to get upset. That is why you left, wasn't it?"  
  
"Cho nodded. "It's okay. I guess." Then she got up and changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, and the Slytherin team were walking out on the Quiditch field. They were dressed in their green and silver uniforms. The Ravenclaw team was already out there. They were dressed in blue. Draco immediately saw Cho. She looked at him, but didn't smile. Then she took her place behind Davies.  
  
" I want clean game out of all of you. On my whistle. Three, two, one," Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and both teams mounted their brooms, and rose into the winter air. Then she released the quaffle. The chasers from both teams immediately flew to it. The keepers took their place at the hoops, the beaters wee watching for bludgers, and the two seekers, Cho and Draco, flew high above the field to look for the golden snitch. Draco however didn't care about the snitch, and didn't search for it. He was more interested in Cho. He flew over to her.  
  
"Hey." Draco said loudly. He had to raise his voice to talk over the loud cheering crowd.  
  
"Hi." Cho gave him a little smile, and went back to looking for the snitch. She wasn't really happy to see him, and had a serious expression on.  
  
"Something wrong?" Draco asked as he inched his broom closer to Cho's.  
  
Cho looked at him still serious, and flew higher and farther. Draco followed.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Cho narrowed her brown almond shaped eyes. "I flew away so I can get away from you." She didn't want to be mean to him, and want him to leave. She actually wanted to e with him. But she didn't have a choice. Draco was part of her troubles.  
  
"Sorry." Draco looked a little hurt. "Have I offended you in some way?"  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I just had a bad night and a lot on my mind lately." Cho replied back. "And no, you didn't do anything wrong." Draco smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor section of the stands watching the Quiditch match. He was cheering of Ravenclaw of course.  
  
"Have you found Cho yet?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Look!" Hermione yelled as she pointed high above the field. "I found! And she's with."  
  
"Malfoy?!" Harry and Ron said together. Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"What is he doing? Why is he talking to Cho?!" Harry was now angry and full of rage. "Who the bloody hell does Malfoy think he is?!"  
  
"Um, Harry?" Ron was still looking at Draco and Cho. "I know you don't want to hear this, but it looks like they're.flirting!"  
  
How could she do that in front of him? Or worse, in front of the school? Everyone knew Harry and Cho was an item! How could she do that with the one person Harry truly hated? "I have to go."  
  
"No Harry, you can't! You're not allowed." Hermione grabbed his arm. "You can't go into the empty castle because everyone's out here." Harry knew she was right. He had to stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost an hour has passed, and the game was still going. None of the seekers has caught the snitch. They didn't even bother to look for it! Draco and Cho were just talking.  
  
"Another score for Slytherin! The points are even!" Lee Jordan, the commentator, called out into the microphone. "Both teams are tied 150 to 150! Chang and Malfoy better catch the snitch soon instead of flirting! Or else we'd be here all day!" Lee chuckled a little. When Cho and Draco heard Lee, they realized they were still playing Quiditch.  
  
"Oh, oops!" Cho giggled. "We're still in the game!"  
  
"Yeah, I forgot too!" Draco looked down at the crowd who was looking up at them. That second, a golden object flew between Cho and Draco. They looked at each other waiting for a reaction. Then the object zoomed downward. Cho and Draco tore after it. They followed it through the hoops, and around the stands. Oo's filled the crowd. Cho and Draco were tied, neck and neck, and the snitch was only less than a foot away. It was close enough for both seekers to reach out and grab. Cho was the one who flew closer to it, and her fingers touched it. Before she knew it, she was laying oh her back on the ground. Her broom must have tripped over something, and she was tossed ten feet. Draco on the other hand got a surprise when his broom tripped over Cho's broom, and he too was tossed ten feet. He landed right next to Cho, but then he was forced to roll over, and he ended up on top of her. Draco was looking at Cho. Their eyes grew wide, and they were embarrassed. The crowd gasped and was hushed. Harry's jaw dropped, and his face turned red with anger. Draco didn't seem to get off Cho, and he didn't know why he stayed in that position. Cho was burning horribly with embarrassment.  
  
"Ooo! Looks like Chang and Malfoy have got a thing going on! Watch out Harry!" Lee said after a few moments.  
  
"Mr. Jordan!" Professor Mcgonagall scolded. The crowd giggled and whispered.  
  
"Um, Draco?" Cho said slowly and looking into his blue mysterious eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" He answered as he looked into Cho as if he was in a trance.  
  
"You can.get off me now." Cho whispered.  
  
"Oh!" Draco quickly scrambled to his feet. "Sorry Cho. Hehe."  
  
Cho got up and realized she was holding something. She opened her hand, and there laid the snitch. The crowd began to cheer gain.  
  
"Finally! Ravenclaw wins the game! Chan has caught the snitch!" Lee was relieved the game was over. The Ravenclaw team ran to Cho and acknowledged her. Draco smirked, but hat faded when the Slytherin team came to him.  
  
"What happened out there?" Flint yelled. "What's wrong? Are you falling in love with their seeker?!"  
  
"No!" Draco yelled back. That was the truth. Draco isn't falling in love with Cho. He was already madly in love with her and has been ever since he came to Hogwarts.  
  
"Whatever!" Flint continued scolding. "You just made us lose the game!"  
  
Draco sneered. He didn't care about the game anymore. All he wanted was to be with Cho again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the came, Cho changed into her school clothes and was headed to the library to meet her friends for some study time.  
  
"Congratulations Cho." A voice called behind her.  
  
Cho spun around and saw Harry. He didn't look too happy. His arms were crossed. "Thanks. My team might play Gryffindor on the next Quiditch match." Cho didn't walk closer to Harry. There was a ten-foot gap between them.  
  
"Yeah. Let's hope for that." Harry slowly walked to Cho. "Then maybe we can talk during the game. Did you have a nice time talking to Malfoy and getting to know him better? Hmm? Did you like it when you two were on the ground and."  
  
"Harry Potter!" Cho scolded. "How dare you?! I don't know what your problem is! Look, you were there watching, and nothing happened! What has gotten into you? I fell, and Draco fell. That's it! So what id we were talking? It's not a big deal."  
  
"No big deal?! No big deal. Cho! You were practically flirting with the guy! In front of everyone!" Harry argued.  
  
"Ugh! No way! I was not flirting with him! We were not flirting! Never! Not in a million years!" Cho was nervous and her cheeks were turning pink from embarrassment again.  
  
"Mmhm. Sure. Anyway are we still going to the Yule Ball together tomorrow night?" Harry was still angry and didn't believe Cho, but he still loved her.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Whatever." Cho wanted to run away. "Um. I have to go." Her voice shook. She slowly backed away, and left for the library. Harry was staring after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cho! Finally! Where were you?" Abigail, another one of Cho's friends called to her.  
  
"Sorry. I ran into Harry on my way over here." Cho laid her arms on the table, and buried her face when she sat down.  
  
"You probably ran into Draco too." Eva mumbled angrily.  
  
Cho heard her and lifted an eyebrow. "What did you say?" She said to Eva as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing." Eva said sarcastically and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I heard you!" Cho was getting annoyed. She was under enough stress as it is. "I know what you said! And no, I didn't bump into him!"  
  
"Who?' Abigail asked.  
  
"No one!" Eva snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay." Abigail drew back.  
  
"Eva," Cho said more calmly. "Nothing happened out on the Quiditch field earlier. You should know. Everyone should know. Why? Because everyone was there and witnessed it."  
  
"Cho, can we talk about it later?' Eva was giving her a look and her teeth were clenched.  
  
"No. You brought it out! We're talking now." Cho said almost loudly.  
  
Eva looked at everyone in the room. Then she got up, grabbed Cho by the hand, and dragged her to a private corner.  
  
"Ow!" Cho whispered angrily when Eva let go of her arm.  
  
"How could you?" Eva's voice was shaky. She was about to cry. "You know how I feel about Draco!"  
  
"I told you! Nothing happened on the ground!" Cho hated fighting with her best friend.  
  
"It's not only that!" Eva continued. "What about when you two were in the air flirting instead of looking for the snitch!"  
  
"We were not flirting Eva!" Cho couldn't believe it. First Harry, and now Eva! Who's next? Did the whole school think she and Draco think she and Draco were flirting? "I tried to get away from him, but he just followed me. Draco didn't know why I didn't want to speak to him, so he asked me if he'd done anything wrong. I told him no, and apologized for ignoring him. I couldn't just give him the cold shoulder and brush him off!"  
  
"Well," Eva looked down, and fidgeted with her fingers. "Well.yeah.but.ugh. Okay. I know you didn't mean anything towards him. You win. I'm sorry."  
  
Cho smiled and hugged Eva. "Forgiven." Then they went back to their table and studied with Abigail. 


	8. The Note

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. I put the spell and grammar check, but I guess it didn't catch my stuff. Anyway, thanks again for your reviews. I just finished writing Part 1 last night, and I started Part 2 already. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Hehe  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author JK Rowling, and the people at Warner Bros. Now I hope they own me so I can be Cho. Hehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8~ The Note  
  
The students were awkwardly quiet at dinner that night. The Great Hall was full of whispers, fingers were pointing, and eyes started. All this was towards Cho, Draco, and Harry. It was because of what happened at the Quiditch game, and Lee Jordan's comment about Cho and Draco having "a thing".  
  
"I'm getting really tired of this." Cho complained. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one. I'm part of all the stupid gossip too you know." Harry said looking around. He couldn't eat with people staring at him.  
  
Cho sighed and grumbled as she stood up. "I'll be back in a moment. I need to ask Hagrid something." She walked over to the professors' table, which was in front the front of the room. She heard whispers about her as she passed the tables.  
  
"Um, Hagrid?' Cho asked.  
  
"Well hey there Cho! What can I do fer ya?" Hagrid said looking up from his plate of food.  
  
"Can you." Cho started but was cut off.  
  
"Already done Miss Chang." It was Dumbledore that spoke.  
  
"Pardon sir?" Cho walked to Dumbledore. "I don't quite understand what you mean."  
  
"Come to my office after dinner. You'll see." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Cho walked back to the Gryffindor table puzzled and curious. Just when she sat down, an owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a small square parcel into Cho's lap.  
  
"Another one?" Hermione looked at Cho wide-eyed.  
  
"Man Cho! You're bloody lucky." Ron exclaimed. He too was wide-eyed. Harry didn't say a word. He just snorted. Cho tore off the brown package wrapping, and it revealed another velvet blue case. Without any thought or hesitation, she opened the case. This time, there was a folded piece of parchment paper inside. Cho took the paper, and set the velvet blue case aside. She unfolded the paper and it said:  
  
Dear Cho, You don't need to worry or stress anymore, and I'm sorry about all the trouble this caused. This is the last gift I'm sending you. I hope you love then all just as much as I love you. I pulled a lot of strings and I had to lie to get them for you. I know I'll eventually get into a bit of trouble, but it's all worth it because it was all for a very special and beautiful person.  
  
With Love Always  
  
P.S.  
  
Do you want to know who I am? Go to the library at midnight. You'll find me at a table in the aisle by bookshelf #7. Make sure no one sees you. See you tonight.  
  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked trying to take a peek at the note.  
  
"Oh, it just says this is the last gift I'll be getting." Cho quickly folded the note.  
  
Harry looked at Cho with suspicion. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't let anyone read the note.  
  
"Cho?" Harry called.  
  
"Yes?" Cho said sweetly"  
  
"Can I see the note please?" Harry put his hand out.  
  
"Why do you want to see the note?' Cho slowly pushed Harry's hand away. "I already told you what it says."  
  
"If you told us everything, then why is it a problem for me to see the note?" Harry put his hand out again.  
  
"Because." Cho started to get nervous. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't dare to tell Harry the last part of the note. "Because it's none of your business."  
  
"Ah ha! So there's something private in the note. Like what? His name?" Harry grabbed for the note in Cho's hand, but she was too quick. She held her arm into the air. "Cho!" Harry struggled to get the note. "I'm.your.boyfriend! So I.deserve.to know.his name!"  
  
Cho was struggling to get the note away from Harry reach. "Harry.stop! Stop! Stop!!!" Harry sat down. "You can't know his name! Do you know why? Hmm? Do you know Harry?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and yelled, "Because you're keeping secrets from me!!!" The students grew silent and looked over at Harry and Cho.  
  
"Harry." Cho said softly. "No. You can't know his name because it's NOT WRITTEN IN HERE!" She yelled the last few words. The students gasped and started whispering. "Ugh!" Cho started again. "Great! More rumors! I can't believe you would actually think that Harry Potter!" Cho looked at Harry and shook her head, and then she grabbed the note, and parcel, and left for the Ravenclaw Common Room. Harry stared after her again. He couldn't believe he said that to her. The students looked at Harry and a few looked at Draco. The whispering started again.  
  
"That went well." Ron said breaking Harry's silence.  
  
"You two have been arguing an awful lot lately." Hermione added.  
  
"We have been, haven't we." Harry looked sadly at Ron and Hermione. They nodded. "It's all my fault! Why did I have to be a jealous git! They're only gifts anyway!" Harry pounded his fist on the table and grumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was probably the happiest student at Hogwarts at the moment. He knew that Harry and Cho were growing apart. It was all thanks to the three gifts.  
  
"You two." Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't follow me. Unless, you don't want anymore of this delicious chicken. I'm going to the common room."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle took more chicken and nodded happily. Draco rolled his eyes and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well done Potter." He started. "You've just made the world record of worst boyfriend. Any comment on why you scared your poor girlfriend away?"  
  
"Yeah Draco. I do have a comment. I have a comment on you." Harry stood up. "Stay out of my personal business! You are the worst person I could possibly be around!"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "I feel the same way towards you, you scar head orphan! I pity poor Cho that she's got you as a boyfriend. She deserves better!" He scanned his eyes up and down Harry with disgust. Then he turned around and left the Great Hall.  
  
Harry just stood there for a few seconds, and then ran out of the Great Hall too.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Harry called after Draco trying to catch up to him. "Malfoy!"  
  
"What now." Draco muttered impatiently to himself and turned around. "What is it Potter?!"  
  
"You called Cho, Cho." Harry said. He didn't know if that came out right.  
  
"Yeah." Draco understood what he meant. "That is her name, is it not?" He turned to leave.  
  
"No, wait!" Harry called again.  
  
Draco turned around annoyed. "What?! You're wasting my time!"  
  
"You call me Potter, and everyone else you hate by their last name." Harry narrowed his eyes a little. "The people you don't hate, you call them by their first name."  
  
"So?" Draco didn't know what Harry was trying to explain. "You're point?"  
  
"You didn't call Cho by her last name, Chang. Which means you don't hate her."  
  
Draco looked at Harry in the eye. "What are you? Sherlock Holmes? Or are you turning into Granger?" He turned to leave again.  
  
Harry noticed that Draco didn't deny that he didn't hate Cho, so he couldn't help but ask, "Are you the one who sent Cho the expensive gifts?"  
  
Draco suddenly stopped in his track. Okay, stay and act normal, he thought to himself.  
  
"Did you?' Harry asked again.  
  
Draco turned around and slowly walked back to Harry. "Hmm, I don't know. Did I send them? I probably could afford them. Well actually, of course I can. I can afford anything. Potter, whoever sent the gifts, must really be in love with Cho. So I'll just no, yes, or maybe I sent them."  
  
"Malfoy, just give me a straight answer." Harry wanted to punch Draco but held himself back.  
  
"Look, I didn't send anything." Draco lied, but looked convincing. "Even if I did, it's none of your nosy business. So why don't you just stay out of it. Understand?" Draco turned once more, and left.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry called. "Malfoy!"  
  
Draco didn't listen he just responded, "Stop pestering me Potter!" and walked towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: U guys should know who sent Cho the gifts already. It says in this chapter! Anyway, please r/r! Oh, and sorry about my friend's reviews (What's she smoking/sniffing?!). Lol. J/k! I hope her reviews don't stop U from reading my story. 


	9. One Last Surprise

Author's Note: I'm deciding If I should post Part 2 up in here. Should I? Do you guys want me to post it after Part 1? Well anyway, I'm halfway done with posting the chapters. Post, post, post.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9~ One Last Surprise  
  
Cho was in the common room again. All alone. She sat staring carelessly into the fireplace, and choked tears. Why did bad things all of a sudden happen to her? Was it all because of the gifts she's been getting? First, Harry thinks that she and Draco flirt. Second, Cho has lost Harry's trust. Third, Eva thought Cho has backstabbed her because of what happened at the Quiditch match, and lastly, the school is whispering rumors because of Lee Jordan's comment. Cho thought and realized that all this had to do with Draco. She sat up straighter in the chair, and tried to think of other reasons, but it all ended up with Draco.  
  
"Ugh! Why me?!" Cho looked at the big oak clock sitting in a corner. It was 7:30pm. "7:30?! Dinner's over! I was supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore!" Cho got up forgetting about Draco completely.  
  
She walked briskly to Dumbledore's office. The room was quiet when she arrived. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. She walked around the room observing the interesting things. Then a big fiery red and orange bird caught Cho's eye. She walked to it and observed it.  
  
"So, you must be Fawkes." She said with a soft smile. The bird squawked as if to say yes, and Cho laughed lightly. "You saved Harry from the Basilisk poison a few years ago. I want to thank you for that. Otherwise he wouldn't be here now would he? It's too bad you couldn't be there for. for someone else." She stroked the bird's soft-feathered body.  
  
"Friendly, aren't they?" Dumbledore said atop a small flight of stairs.  
  
Cho jumped in surprised. "Hello Professor. Fawkes is very friendly, and so bright in the feathers!"  
  
"Harry has told you about Fawkes?" Dumbledore walked down the stairs.  
  
"Oh yes. He's told me lots of fascinating things: his life with his cruel muggle relatives, and past adventures. I found his cousin quite amusing." Cho smiled at the thought.  
  
"I see you and Harry are very close. I understand that recently, you have been more than friends." Dumbledore looked at Cho teasingly.  
  
"Um, yeah." Cho blushed.  
  
"Yes, I remember when I was you age. I fancied a girl. But she didn't like me much. But that was centuries ago." Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, young love is the sweetest kind of love you'll ever have. Always treasure those wonderful moments you'll have while you're with Harry."  
  
Cho smiled. "Of course I will." She will just like she remembers her times with Cedric.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore continued. " I bet you're wondering what I meant earlier at dinner." Cho nodded. Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and a white box that was about 2 ½ feet in length, and about five inches thick appeared in his hands. He handed the box to Cho.  
  
"More surprises?" Cho said as she took the box. "I've been getting a lot of these lately."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed." Dumbledore said.  
  
Cho opened the box and gasped. Her eyes were wide with glee. In the box lay elegant blue dress robes and a pair of matching shoes.  
  
"Professor!" Cho squealed. "This is so beautiful! I love it! Thank you! This is.absolutely perfect."  
  
"You're welcome my dear." Dumbledore said watching Cho admire the dress.  
  
"How did you know that I desperately needed this? Did Eva say anything to you?" Cho asked.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Cho, I've known you for the past five years. That's long enough for me to know your personality, what you would do, what you would not; so basically, I know a lot of things. Eva said nothing. Now, why don't you go up to your dormitory? You'll need some rest, because tomorrow will be a very exciting day."  
  
Cho nodded, thanked Dumbledore once more, and left his office. When she got to her dormitory, she immediately set the whit box on her bed, grabbed her diary, a quill and ink, and sat in the common room.  
Dear Diary,  
  
The past few days have been hectic. On Wednesday at post, I got a package. You wouldn't believe what I'm about to say. I got a ring that's probably worth 10,000 galleons! Then on Thursday, I got a necklace worth the same as the ring! Amazing isn't it? Harry figured a boy was sending these to me, and got a bit jealous. We argued twice already. We've only been together for four days, starting Monday, and we're growing apart. I'm thinking maybe we weren't meant to be. I cried twice. I still don't know who's been sending me these gifts. Today at dinner, I got another parcel. You guessed tight diary. It's  
  
Cho stopped realizing she didn't know what the gift was. She was so caught up in the note, that she didn't bother looking. She got up, grabbed the gift, and went back to the common room. She happily opened the velvet blue case and found a pair of earrings. It had two heart shaped diamonds and was a light blue color like the ring and necklace. A smaller diamond was on top of a larger diamond. Cho smiled and was glad she hadn't seen the earrings in the Great Hall. She was glad she was away from everyone. She was sick and tired of Harry getting jealous, and people staring and whispering rumors, and she was even tired of herself being so popular. A lot of attention was wanted from Cho all the time. She continued writing in her diary.  
  
another piece of expensive jewelry. They're earrings. A note from the sender was included. All it said was that the earrings will be my last gift, and if I wanted to know whom the sender is, I'll need to meet them in the library at midnight. It's only 9:30, so I have a few more hours to go. Oh diary, I can hardly wait!  
  
Tomorrow night is the Yule Ball. I'm going with Harry of course. But I wish I were going with, dare I say, Draco. I can't believe I feel that way! He's going with Pansy. I know it. They went together last year. How lucky Pansy is. She's got the looks, and a guy who'd look perfect with her. What am I saying?! Why am I saying this? Oh, I know. Today, I had a Quiditch match against Slytherin. Draco was seeker; we both were. Anyway, we were supposed to be looking for the snitch, but we were talking instead. Lee Jordan made a comment: "Chang and Malfoy better look for the snitch instead of flirting or we'd be here all day." Well, something like that. Draco and I saw the snitch at the same time, and chased after it at the same time. We were neck and neck. But I got ahead, and barely touched the snitch. Then, my broom tripped on something, and I fell. My broom flew, and tipped Draco's broom. He fell too. He rolled in the grass, and landed on top of me! Trust me, you have no idea how I felt. My face was burning because I was so embarrassed!  
  
I'm going to sound like a lovesick puppy right now. Here it goes. I looked into his deep, intense blue eyes and just melted. He.um.I don't really want to say this. He smelled really good! It wasn't a strong smell like cologne. It was like he smelled that way naturally. I just wanted time to stop. Oh god. Listen to me! I sound.ugh! See? Look what has gotten into me. I'm going to go lie down in my bed until midnight. I need some time to think. Ciao for now.  
  
She closed her diary, and sat in the chair. What has gotten into me? Cho thought. She couldn't believe she wrote that about Draco. She picked up her things and went to her dormitory.  
  
Eva moaned when Cho entered the room. She placed her things on the table by her bed and tiptoed to the window. It was a full moon. Its beams shone through the dark forest and made the snow covered grass glisten. Cho thought about the mysterious dreams she had been having. She wanted to know whom the boy was with her and most of all, who has been sending the gifts.  
  
She kept glancing at the clock. It seemed to Cho that time was so slow. She stared up at the stars. All of a sudden, Draco came into her head. For some reason, he always made her smile and feel warm inside. Harry never really made her feel that way. Cho laughed a little at the thought of their conversation at the Quiditch match. Draco seemed so different. He had a nicer side. They had talked about school, and their lives outside of Hogwarts. She almost drifted off to sleep, but she forced to keep her eyes open.  
  
It was now 10:13, and Cho couldn't stand it. She decided to lie in her bed and pretend she was asleep. After all, the note did say to make sure her fellow Ravenclaws was sound asleep, and for them all (especially Penelope the prefect who studies all night and hast o make sure everyone's in bed) to go to sleep, Cho had to do the same. She thought about the Yule Ball, and how she's supposed to have fun when her jealous boyfriend, Harry, was mad at her. She was growing apart from him, and wanted to break up with him, but he loved her. Harry sounded so serious and true to his word when he said, "I love you too much. She couldn't hurt him. Cho was grateful for all Harry has done, but he was too much in love with her. Now wasn't the greatest time to break his heart. Maybe it was the right time after Christmas break, or at the end of the school year. Or maybe she should wait until Harry broke up with her.  
  
"Ugh." Cho grunted softly. Draco came back into her head. She didn't' want to admit it, but he was the reason she wanted to break up with Harry. If they break up, she could open up her feelings toward Draco and talk to him freely. Cho glanced at the clock again. It was 11:00. Only one more hour to go, but it was still a long time. She listened for any sounds that indicated a person was awake. Nothing. Everything was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Kinda confusing on some parts. I couldn't get my thoughts out straight. Sorry about that. Please r/r! 


	10. Midnight Romance

Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a long time. My computer was moved, and I didn't have time to post.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It all belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling, ad the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10~ Midnight Romance  
  
Cho decided to leave for the library. Besides, it would take her a while to get there. She had to avoid Filch and his creepy cat, Mrs. Norris. To add to that, it was very dark in Hogwarts, and it would be hard to find her way with only faint light from her wand.  
  
Cho slowly and quietly got out of bed. She brushed her dark, silky hair, smoothed out her robes, and tiptoed to the common room a little worried. What if Filch caught her? What if all this was a hoax, and nobody would meet her in the library? All this was in her head, but she was so curious and kept walking.  
  
She walked slowly to make sure she wouldn't bump into anything or anyone. When she turned a corner, she listened if anything (or Filch) was there. She was relieved when she reached the library. Her stomach flip-flopped, and her heart began to beat faster. Cho was anxious, and nervous at the same time.  
  
She saw some light as she approached bookshelf #7, which was in a far corner. She tucked away her wand in her robes as she entered the aisle by where bookshelf #7 was.  
  
Cho gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Her eyes were wide and it sparkled in the light. She couldn't believe who was tight in front of her. The person who was leaning back on the chair with his feet crossed on the table, and a lamp by his feet was none other than Draco Malfoy. When he looked up at her, he smiled and laughed a little at Cho's shocked face.  
  
"What's so amazing?" Draco said as he put his feet down and stood up. "Who were you expecting? Potter?"  
  
'Y-y-you?" Cho staggered, her heart beating hard against her chest from shock. "You sent me all those parcels?"  
  
"Guilty." Draco shrugged. Cho calmed down a little.  
  
"In the note, it said that you pulled a lot of strings and lied to get the gifts. Explain." She asked. Draco's smile faded and he sat back down. Cho sat in the chair beside him.  
  
"Well," He started. " Before the start of first term, I asked my father for an advance in my allowance. When he asked my why, I said it was because I was buying a few things for Pansy. My father adored Pansy, so he agreed to give me the advance. That was when I bought the necklace. Of course, it was actually for you. Then I saw a matching ring and earrings, and I had to get it, but I didn't have money left. I told my father about it, and he said that he would buy them, and send them to me as soon as he got them. Well, my father got them when I was at Hogwarts, and he sent them to me last month. He also wrote a letter saying he was happy I love and care for Pansy."  
  
"Do you?" Cho suddenly asked.  
  
"No." Draco replied. "And I never will. I like her, but not in that way. We've been friends our whole lives. When I read that letter my father sent, I felt guilty and immediately knew that when he eventually finds out the gifts weren't for Pansy, I would be in a ton of trouble."  
  
"If you were going to be in trouble with your father, then you shouldn't have bought me those gifts. At least not ones that cost 10,000 galleons!" Cho started to worry. She was worried about Draco getting beaten, and all because of her.  
  
"I know. But if you read the note, you should know that it was all worth it, because it was for you. Cho, I. I love you. I deeply, truly love you." Cho was speechless. The guy she has fancied for so long just said he loved her.  
  
"Draco, I." She was cut off. Draco had leaned in. His soft lips touched hers. It was a gentle, sweet kiss. They slowly drew away, and looked into each other's eyes. Cho's was sparkling and calm. Draco's was piercing and mysterious as ever.  
  
" Draco, I." Cho started again. Her mind was shocked, yet her body stayed calm and still. "I feel the same way. I have been for a long time. I wish I could say that I love you, but I can't."  
  
"What? Why?" Draco looked confused.  
  
"Harry." Cho looked sown at the tabletop. "I'm still with him. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Do you even love him?!" Draco's voice rose a little.  
  
Cho paused. She had to say the truth. "No, I don't. But he." "If you don't love him, don't stay with him!" Draco's voice grew louder.  
  
"Draco, listen!" Cho whispered loudly. "Harry has been there for me at hard times. I can't repay him by dumping him! He's madly in love with me."  
  
"So am I." Draco added in.  
  
"Listen! Please." Cho continued. "He's madly in love with me. The least I can do is be with him for a while. Like a month or so."  
  
"A month?! I can't wait that long to finally be with you!" Draco put his hands on Cho's and held them tight.  
  
"I know. Me too." Cho forced a smile, but she felt bad for Harry. He thinks she loves him. "We just have to wait and be patient. Please understand this." Cho pleaded,  
  
Draco looked hard at Cho. "Okay, fine." He said after a moment. "We should go. It's late."  
  
"Oh," Cho said. "I don't think I've thanked you for the gifts. So, thank you. They're fantastic, and I love them."  
  
"Of course. Anything for you." Draco gave Cho another sweet kiss, and they both walked out of the library hand in hand. They stopped when they reached the staircases.  
  
"I don't want to go." Draco looked at Cho. He knew that this would be the last moment they would probably have alone together for a long time until Harry would get over Cho and break up with her, which would be almost never.  
  
"I don't want o either. I wish this moment could last forever." She turned he head slightly and looked down.  
  
Draco set the lamp don on the cold floor. His right hand was still clutching her hand. Draco lifted Cho's chin, and for the third time in one night, their lips touched. Sadness swept over Cho. His kissed were like a dream; calming, soft, sweet, and gentle. Yet still romantic. The kiss was longer than the first two. They finally drew away.  
  
"We can still see each other around school." Draco said. "Bu that's completely different! We can't at this way in front of everyone! Especially while I'm with Harry!" Cho complained softly. Draco cringed when Harry was mentioned.  
  
"At least we'll see each other." He forced a smile, and held on tighter to Cho's hands.  
  
"I suppose." Cho sighed.  
  
Their heads suddenly jerked to where the sounds of big footsteps were.  
  
"Who's there?!" A loud raspy voice shouted. "Come out now!"  
  
"It's Filch!" Draco whispered. He took a step sideways and knocked the lamp down. It made a loud crash and broke. He and Cho started to panic.  
  
"Show yourself!" Filch called out again.  
  
"We have to leave now!" Cho was about to turn and run, but Draco pulled her back.  
  
"Wait!" He cried. The footsteps grew louder. Filch was getting closer. Draco looked at Cho's scared eyes. He gave her one last quick kiss and let her go.  
  
As they ran up their proper staircase, Draco yelled, "I love you!"  
  
Cho slowed down and called back, "I love you too!" Her pace picked up again.  
  
Just as they reached the top of the staircases and turned the corners, Filch appeared. He saw the broken lamp and picked it up. He looked around and grunted.  
  
"Come my sweet." Filch beckoned to his cat. "Whoever was here got lucky."  
  
Draco almost fell when Cho called out, "I love you too" back to him. He was stunned. Didn't she say she couldn't say that because she was still with Harry? He thought as he walked to the Slytherin common room. Oh well, he didn't care.  
  
Draco walked into his dormitory, and the first thing he heard was Crabbe and Goyle's obnoxious snoring. He rolled his eyes and changed into his emerald green silk pajamas. Then he slid under his blanket, and instantly fell asleep with Cho on his mind. He dreamed of his five year old self again that night. It was the same dream he had had two nights ago. But his time, he didn't wake up when the girl's identity was about to be revealed. It was six-year-old Cho Chang. The dream continued on by Cho accepting the chocolate frog he had offered her. Then they hugged and walked around together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho lay sleeping on her bed in the Ravenclaw house with a smile on her face. She too has been having a good dream. Her dream was the same one she has been having: She's flying on a broomstick high above Hogwarts and the Dark Forest with a mystery boy sitting with her. When Cho looks into his eyes, his face was no longer blurred. She could see that it was Draco who held her. He smiled lovingly at her. Cho also understood what he was saying.  
  
"You are the most wonderful person in the word to me, and I love you." Those were the words that came through. Cho then laid her head on his shoulder, and they fly over the clear, blue glistening water that surrounded Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please r/r! Almost done posting the story. Well, kinda. 


	11. Getting Ready

Author's Note: I'm trying to post the rest of the chapters really fast, but I still have to type it, and I don't even have time for that! Anyway, I made this Cho site a little while ago. If you want to see it it's: ts you've been getting looks great on you." "Thanks." Cho blushed a little. She noticed that Hermione was now glaring at her. "Anything wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing at all." Hermione shook her head and continued to glare at Cho.  
  
"Um, okay." Cho said slowly and went to another subject. " So, do you two have dates for the Ball?" She nodded to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Still no luck this year." Ron said embarrassed.  
  
"The guy I wanted to go with is already taken. He's got a girlfriend." Hermione still glared.  
  
"Oh." Cho said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't be. His girlfriend's great." Hermione loosened up a little and smiled.  
  
"Let's get to the Ball now, shall we?" Ron beckoned to them. He was already walking away. They all nodded and went to catch up with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I'm halfway done writing Part 2 (the sequel to this story)! Yay! It's going to be dramatic and all that crap. Lol. I'm still deciding of I should post it up here. It's a hassle, and I don't think I'll have a lot of time (I just found out that I got and "F" in math!!! Shhh.). I need to turn in missing work. I'm gonna be in deep shit with my parents if I don't bring my grade up. This quarter is almost over! Report cards are coming out soon! Anyway, I'll try! I don't think a lot of ppl with even care and read my story, but let me know if you want the sequel. Bai now! 


	12. A Christmas Tradition

Author's Note: Sorry didn't post for a while. I'm getting less and less reviews for each chapter aren't I? I think it's all because of that one frickin' flame from this person called "Just Me". Screw them. Thanks Jainah and Renee for backing me up. Ya'll are the best! You seriously didn't have to do that. Well that's all right. Forty-one is good enough for me! I thought I'd only get like 20 reviews! Hehe. Thanks to all the other peeps who read my story so far and liked it!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea if the story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12~ A Christmas Tradition  
  
The Great Hall was now filled with students who were dressed up and full of excitement. At exactly 4:00 pm, Dumbledore stood in front of the room and called everyone to attention.  
  
"Welcome to our annual Yule Ball. As you already know, this year's Ball is different from the past, traditional ones. This time would usually be taken to celebrate the four house champions." Dumbledore stopped. Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione just quickly walked in. "Ah, you made it. I welcome the four of you." Everyone looked at them.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Harry said panting a little.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and continued. "As I was saying. The Yule Ball was used to celebrate the four house champions chosen by the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. But, because of last year's tragedy, the Ministry of Magic and myself have decided to abolish the Triwizard Tournament and keep the Yule Ball as a holiday celebration. Before we start, let us remember the one who has suffered Lord Voldemort's wrath of malice. To Cedric Diggory. We all miss you greatly."  
  
While a few students cringed at the utterance of the name "Voldemort", Cho closed her eyes and bowed her head. All of her memories she had with Cedric came flooding back. A tear dropped to the floor. Harry whispered a few comforting words to Cho as he hugged her in his arms.  
  
"I miss him so much." Cho whispered in soft sobs. Her tears came streaming down her face. "Why did he have to die? Why did he even enter his name into the goblet? Why?" She buried her face in Harry's shoulder and hugged him tight."  
  
"It's alright. Cedric will always be with you." Harry continued soothing her. Though he was a bit uncomfortable hearing how much Cho loved him.  
  
The music from the Weird Sisters already started playing, and Cho looked up slowly calming down  
  
"Better?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho nodded and smiled. "Thanks Harry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was still sitting by Pansy who was now chatting with her friends. He glared angrily at Harry and mad a fist. Before he knew it, he was pulled out of his by Pansy.  
  
"Let's dance!" She shrieked. Draco almost tripped and fell. Pansy dragged him into the crowd and stared dancing. She flailed her arms everywhere and shook her hips side to side. Draco tried no to laugh and stayed five feet away to avoid her arms.  
  
After the song was done, a slower and calmer song played. Everyone slow danced with his or her dates. Pansy stopped her crazy movements, grabbed Draco once again and pulled him close to her. Draco moved stiffly across the floor trying to get a one-foot gap between him and Pansy. He caught site of Cho and instantly forgot he was dancing with Pansy. Cho was so beautiful as she danced and moved gracefully across the floor. She slowly and lightly twirled. He hair bounced and shined like the sun's beams reflecting on silver. Then, she gently laid her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
Draco went back to trying to get a gap between him and Pansy. He finally gave up after Pansy laid her head on his shoulder. He was stuck. They danced towards the middle of the room. Draco was caught by surprise when his back into someone else's back. Pansy looked up and Draco turned around to tell the person to watch out, but when he saw whom he had bumped into, he didn't get angry. Instead, eh apologized.  
  
"Sorry Cho. Are you okay?" Draco smirked. Harry raised an eyebrow shocked that Draco actually apologized.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Cho smiled back.  
  
All the students suddenly gasped and were hushed. They were all looking up towards the center of the room. Event he Weird Sisters stopped playing. Pansy's jaw dropped and Harry's eyes grew wide. Cho and Draco were confused and looked up to see what was so shocking. Above the two of them was the mistletoe. The students except, for Harry and Pansy, backed away from them making a big circle in the middle of the room. Draco and Cho looked at each other.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Chang. I would have expected Miss Chang and Mr. Potter, but it's only a fun tradition. Nothing harmful. So, what are you two waiting for?" Silence once again. Draco wanted to do it and knew Cho felt the same, but they just stood there. Two silent minutes passed and still nothing. Everyone was waiting and watching for something to happen. It was like a rare event. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw were about to kiss, and this really was a rare thing.  
  
Cho finally moved and inched closer to Draco. They were now only seven inches apart. Harry's eyes grew wider and started breathing hard. Pansy's mouth stayed open, but then she added a glare.  
  
"It is just a fun little game." Cho said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, so there's nothing wrong about it." Draco added. Why was it so hard to just kiss her? He did it last night at the library. Maybe because everyone was staring at them. He couldn't take it anymore. Draco put his right hand behind Cho's neck and pulled her close. Their lips were pressed hard against each other because Draco pulled Cho unexpected and hard. Cho was surprised but didn't resist and draw back. She wrapped her left arm around him. Ooo's filled the room. Harry was so full of rage that he couldn't hold himself back. He quickly walked over to Draco and harshly pulled him away. Cho took a forceful step back.  
  
"Alright already! You've had your Christmas present!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What in bloody hell is your problem Potter?!" Draco yelled back. "It's just a little game!"  
  
"A little game?! If you were under the mistletoe with a another girl, would you have kissed them like you did to Cho?! So wanting and passionate?!" Harry was right in Draco's face. Draco glared at him and lifted his fist.  
  
"Stop!" Dumbledore bellowed. "Stop this childish behavior this instant!" Draco pt his fist down but scowled at Harry. "Forget this and proceed to the Ball."  
  
The Weird Sisters started playing a lively song and the room grew loud again. Draco purposely bumped Harry's shoulder as he passed him.  
  
"Let's go Pansy." Draco grabbed Pansy's arm and stormed through the crowd to the other end of the room.  
  
"Harry! What was that?! You were about to start a fight!" Cho walked to him looking angry.  
  
"You know what Cho? Don't. Don't even try and pretend that kiss never happened." Harry snapped.  
  
"I'm not pretending. It was just a fun Christmas tradition! That's all. The kiss meant nothing." Cho tried to explain.  
  
"No." Harry argued. "You looked liked you enjoyed that kiss. You didn't pull away. You two practically swapped spit for a minute! I think he likes you Cho, which is a shock really, and you like him too."  
  
"What?!" Cho's heart was beating faster. She was thinking about how she would respond. "That kiss didn't even last for fifteen seconds! And the term 'swap spit' is so disgusting!"  
  
"Well that's what you were doing, weren't you?!" Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well.um.just use the word 'kiss' okay? To answer your last remark, Draco does not like me. Pull-ease! I'm a Ravenclaw and he's a Slytherin; two very different houses. And I don't like him. Not like that." Cho replied.  
  
"So you like him?" Harry asked a little angry.  
  
"I don't like him, but I don't hate him either. Let's just put it that way. I don't really hate anyone for that matter." Cho said feeling confident she persuaded Harry that the kiss meant nothing and that she didn't like Draco.  
  
"Okay, whatever." Harry heaved a sigh.  
  
"You want to sit down with me?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry shrugged. He didn't care what he did as long as he was with Cho. They sat down by the refreshment table and watched the other students dance. Cho caught a glimpse of Draco who was also sitting down with Pansy. He looked so angry, glum and disappointed at the same time. Cho could tell, because she felt and probably looked the same way. She saw Pansy try to cheer Draco up, but that just annoyed him. He stood up and walked out of the great Hall. Cho wanted to follow him.  
  
"Uh, Harry? I'm going to go to the lavatory really fast okay?" Before Harry could say a word, Cho quickly got up and scuttled out of the Great Hall to follow Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please r/r! Only got a few more chapters to post! Rejoice! Lol. Ooo, and please r/r my other story I wrote called "Diary". It's sad, and well, you'll see. It isn't that long. Just a short story I wrote for extra credit in English. I also improved my former boring site: . Please visit and don't' forget to sign my guestbook! 


	13. Close Call

Author's Note: About 5 more chapters to post! I'm also writing the ending to part 2 right now. Just to let you know, it's very dramatic and the ending is kinda sad with a sorta "twist". I tried making some parts funny, but they either end up very dramatic or stupid. Lol. If it sounds like something you wanna read, let me know so I could start typing it and posting it soon. It'll probably be more interesting and better then I just described. Oh, there's also an evil biatchy mother. Hehe (  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13~Close Call  
  
Cho tiptoed silently following Draco outside of Hogwarts castle. She hid behind a cornered wall and saw him sitting on a big rock under a tree that over looked the surrounding water. The bright moon's reflection hit the water and mad it sparkle like the stars. Draco looked into the distance. Cho slowly and quietly walked to him.  
  
"Hi." Cho said when she was behind him.  
  
Draco jerked his head in surprise. "What are you doing here? Your protective hero boyfriend is probably worried." He turned back around and looked into the distance.  
  
"Do you want me to leave? I can leave if you want to be alone." Cho asked already taking baby steps backwards.  
  
Draco was silent for a minute. He wanted her to stay, but didn't say so. Instead, he said, "No, I don't want you to leave, but you should. Potter wants you with him.as always."  
  
"I don't really want to leave. Even if Harry wants me with him, well then, too bad. Because I don't want him with me. Not right now. I want to stay with the person sitting right in front of me." Cho sat down on next to Draco on the rock.  
  
Draco shook his head and laughed. "You would risk your relationship with Harry just to spend time with me?" He looked up at Cho.  
  
"There isn't really a relationship between him and me. There never was, there never will be. I just like him as a friend. I don't want to dump him after all the good things his done for me. Though, what I'm doing now is pretty cruel. I don't know." Cho said feeling very guilty.  
  
"I'd never think that you, Cho Chang, a sweet, innocent and beautiful Ravenclaw could be so.bad!" Draco laughed and shook his head. Cho just blushed and smiled.  
  
The two of them could hear the music outside. Even if the tune was fast and wild, Draco asked, "Do you want to dance? There's no chance we could do that in there."  
  
"I'd love to." Cho replied happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. For the first time that night, Draco actually enjoyed the Yule Ball. The moonbeam shone brightly on them like a spotlight on centre stage. It was a magical moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat with Ron and Hermione and looked for Cho.  
  
"Harry, sit still! You're so tense!" Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm worried about Cho. She said she was going to the lavatory and she's been gone for half an hour!" Harry kept glancing at the door to watch for Cho. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Well, you know girls. Except for Hermione maybe..uh, no offense," Hermione glared . "But Cho might be fixing herself and all that stuff. Plus, it's a bloody castle for crying out loud! It could take her a while to get there and back. This is our fifth year here, and I still get lost sometimes!" Ron said.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"I'm going to go to the lavatory. Be back soon." Hermione got up.  
  
"Now I know you're not going to fix yourself up because of what I said." Ron gave a playful smile, and Harry laughed along.  
  
Hermione hit Ron on the arm along with an angry, "Ugh!". Then she walked quickly out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Cho were now back on the rock and talking.  
  
"So anything special planned for Christmas?" Cho asked running her forefinger over the rock.  
  
"No," Replied Draco. " Just the same; a boring strict Christmas with me, my mother an father in our boring home. You?"  
  
Cho smiled. "Nothing special either. Just my family and me. I love talking about magic and Hogwarts to my mum and my dad has no idea what I'm talking about. He looks at me with a twisted, bank stare." She started to laugh as she pictured her dad.  
  
"You know, you're really lucky." Draco looked at her with jealously.  
  
"I am?" Cho asked thinking how she'd ever be lucky.  
  
"Don't you know? A lot of people like you Cho. You've also got a great family that loves you and know how to show that they care. They aren't so strict about everything." Draco explained.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't think that many people like me and yeah, my family is really cool, but your family can't be so bad. Plus, you live in a manor! You're filthy rich. Tell me how that can be not lucky." Cho said.  
  
"It's great to get anything you want, a huge house and money, but it all doesn't mean a lot to me. I've never told this to anyone or said anything so.deep. But all I really want is my family to love me. I act like money is the greatest thing in the world, but it's not. It's best to have love than money." Draco's face started to turn a light red. He couldn't believe he just admitted that.  
  
Cho looked at him sympathetically. "Oh gosh. Draco.I'm sorry. Don't your parents love you at all? I mean, they've got to. You're they're son."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I really don't know. If they did, they've got a stupid way of showing it. I can believe my mother would love me a little, but my father.never, I'm sorry to say. I don't think he even cares if I get hurt, tortured, or even died.  
  
"Don't say that! It can't be true---" Cho suddenly stopped at the sound of shuffling behind them. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"It's probably Filch's stupid cat." Draco said.  
  
"What if it's a person?" Cho looked worried. "Oh my god. I.I have to go. Just in case. I can't have any more rumors spreading. It'll eventually reach Harry and.you know."  
  
"Wait!" Draco grabbed Cho's arm before she got up. "Can you try to meet me on Thursday? In the library at midnight."  
  
Cho nodded. "I'll try." She stood up and smoothed her dress and casually walked back inside Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There you are!" Harry jumped to his feet when he saw Cho. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I looked in the mirror while I was washing my hands and I saw my hair! It was so messed up so I fixed it." Cho lied acting like it was true.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who smiled as if to say, "I told you so."  
  
Just then, Hermione ran towards them yelling, "Harry! Harry!".  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Harry said worried.  
  
"Cho.she.. I saw." Hermione panted.  
  
Cho started getting nervous. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. Was Hermione about to spill about she and Draco?  
  
"What?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Cho." Hermione took a deep breath. "Cho's a liar; a cheater!" Cho's eyes widened.  
  
"Hermione! What's your problem?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Well it's true! She's been lying to you! She doesn't love you! She never did!" Hermione explained feeling a lump in her throat.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Cho pulled Hermione by her arm and led her out into the hallway. She harshly let her go.  
  
"What are you trying to do?!" Cho whispered angrily so that no one could hear. "Ruin my life?! Tear Harry and I apart?!"  
  
"He deserves to know!" Hermione yelled. Her eyes began to water. "How could you do that to him?! After all he's done for you!"  
  
"So you were the one making that noise! You nosy little prat! How much did you see?!" Cho demanded.  
  
Hermione gave her a dirty look. "I was walking back from the lavatory and." She paused. Draco was coming their way. "I saw you and him together." She finished before Draco passed them.  
  
"What are you looking at Granger?" Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione glared and said, "I have no idea, but I'm certain it's not human. A slimy slug perhaps?"  
  
"Are you sure? I guess I was wrong about you. You aren't that smart at all. I thought you'd know slugs don't walk and talk." Draco stepped up to Hermione. "You're the slug. It's filthy. Just like you are. You mudblood."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Wow. That'll send me off running."  
  
"I know you will as soon as I leave. What? Are you going to cry now?" Draco smiled.  
  
"You know, I'm not the only one here. Cho is too. Why don't you go and make fun of her along with me? I know you see her. Unless you're eyesight is blurred." Hermione looked at Cho whose jaw just dropped.  
  
"I wouldn't be seeker if I had bad eyesight now, would I Granger? You're getting dumber and dumber every second." Draco shook his head and left to go in the Great Hall.  
  
"Ugh! How can you stand him?! I absolutely hate that boy!" Hermione groaned when he was out of sight.  
  
"Who cares? There's a different side of him okay? Now, how much did you see?' Cho asked still angry.  
  
"Like I said. I was walking back from the lavatory and I sad you and him," Hermione started. "When I came, you two were talking. I was so disappointed. I'd never thought, out of all the good people, you would do that to someone. I felt so sorry for Harry." Cho felt a stab of guilt and winced. "I'm sorry for saying this," Hermione continued. " But if you don't love Harry, you should break up with him rather than him finding out about you and Draco later on. That would just hurt him more you know. He um.deserves better." She looked down with a flushed face.  
  
Cho didn't gat angry anymore, because she knew it was true. Harry did deserve better.  
  
"Hermione, you're right. I'm sorry. I know he's one of your best mates." She thought a moment realizing something. "You.like Harry don't you?"  
  
Hermione looked up with an even more flushed face. "Can you tell?"  
  
Cho smiled. "For how long?'  
  
"You have no idea." Hermione said. "As our friendship grew stronger, I guess I started "liking" him."  
  
"Really." Cho said thinking of something. "Alright. Promise that you'll forget what you saw on your way back from the lavatory and not tell Harry about Draco and I. Then I'll promise to find a way to break up with Harry and tell him that he'd be better of with you."  
  
"No!" Hermione said quickly. "Tell him that there's someone special out there for him."  
  
"Deal." Cho replied. Then they both returned to the Great Hall and acted like nothing ever happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I changed this chapter a little, so it's different from what I originally wrote. It should be better than the original, because it was just stupid. Please r/r! 


	14. Hermione's Dream Come True

Author's Note: I finally posted another chapter! Sorry it took so long to post. Since my parents saw my last report card with that "D" in math, I couldn't get online on the weekdays anymore (damn it!) unless it was for a school project. Lucky enough, I had a project, so I went online. My parents thought I was researching, when actually I was on my Xanga, working on my site, chatting and other crap. They caught me sometimes too. Heehee. ( Well, because of this limited computer time, I'll try to post 2 chapters ASAP. Oh, and thx to "Cho" for putting TONS of these really nice reviews on my story. Wow, it took me a while to read.lol. And I won't 4get the rest of you who reviewed! Thx for reading my story and liking it!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros who will soon own me soon (hopefully). I wanna be Cho! :wink: ;p  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12~ Hermione's Dream Come True  
  
The night of the Yule Ball was almost over. Everyone was tired and sleepy. Some people even left early.  
  
"Okay, I hope all of you had a great time tonight. I know I did." Jocelyn, one of the Weird Sisters said into the microphone.  
  
"Unfortunately, we have to end this." Victoria, another Weird Sister, added.  
  
"So let's make this last dance a special one." Gabrielle, the third Weird Sister, said. "Grab a partner and get whisked a way into the night." With that, they started to play a love song called, "One Special Night".  
  
"Oh, I love this song!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"So," Harry cleared his throat. "Cho, you want to dance?"  
  
Cho looked at Hermione whose smile faded a little.  
  
"You know what? Why don't you dance with Hermione?" She grabbed Harry and Hermione's hand and made them connect. Hermione's face burned with shyness and began to breathe stiffly. Then Cho continued, "After all, you two are best friends. I don't think I've seen Hermione dance all night and she does love this song. What do you say?"  
  
Harry's face was also burning but with nervousness. "Uh, sure. But why doesn't Hermione dance with Ron?"  
  
"Jus a fun little mix. That's all. Come on. It'll be fun." Cho said. "I can dance with Ron. He hasn't danced all night either."  
  
"Alright. Come on Hermione." Harry took Hermione by the hand onto the dance floor.  
  
"Come on Ron." Cho did the same.  
  
"Just so you know, I'm not a very good dancer." Ron looked nervous.  
  
Cho laughed. "Don't worry! It's only slow dancing so it's not that hard."  
  
"Yeah, hehe." Ron gulped and started to sweat.  
  
"Just relax!" Cho laughed harder at Ron's nervous expression.  
  
"I can't." He replied, red with embarrassment. "I'm trying to, but I.I've never held a girl before! Not like this!"  
  
"Look," Cho said trying not to crack up. "It's really not a big deal. It's better that you're dancing with a friend and not a complete stranger."  
  
"I suppose." Ron took a deep breath and they both started dancing. Well, they started moving. Ron didn't exactly go with the flow. He just took sharp steps side-to-side and front to back.  
  
Hermione kind of did the same with Harry. She was so shy that her hands gripped into Harry's shoulder so tight that he shrugged and winced a few times. Hermione sometimes forgot where to step and ended up tripping and almost fell.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked puzzled why she was so jumpy. "Are you okay? You seem so.I don't know. You don't seem like yourself."  
  
"Huh? Oh. Um, I'm fine. Really." Hermione forced a calm smile.  
  
"Okay.well if there ever is anything wrong, you know you can always tell me." Harry looked into her brown eyes. "Alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She tried to avoid eye contact, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"I know. Thanks."  
  
"Sure. "Harry smiled. "What are best friends for?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione whispered. "Just friends."  
  
The song ended and Dumbledore stepped up to the microphone. "Well, that concludes this years' Yule Ball." He said. "Let's all give a big thank you hand to the Weird Sisters for once again playing here tonight." Applause and whistles filled the room.  
  
"Thank you!" The Weird Sisters called out. "It was a pleasure to be here! Goodnight everyone!" The applause and whistles grew louder. Then, Dumbledore signalled the students to quiet down.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," He chuckled. "We love the Weirs Sisters. But they'll be back. All of you are dismissed to go to your dormitories."  
  
Everyone crowded to the door and the Great Hall slowly began to empty.  
  
"So, did you have a good time?" Harry asked Cho as they walked to the staircases along with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I had a wonderful time, but I wouldn't really say it was better than last year. What about you?" Cho asked and recalled last year's Ball when Cedric was alive.  
  
"This was much better than last year. Last year was just awful. Remember Ron?" Harry nudged him.  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me! We were forced to go with Parvati and Padma Patil. They were the only decent girls who were available. At least we had dates though. Oh! Remember who Hermione went with last year?" Said Ron with laughter.  
  
"Ooo! Oh, um." Cho tried to remember whom Hermione was with. "Viktor Krum, right? Everyone was talking about it."  
  
"Yeah, Vicky!" Ron burst out laughing. "He could barely say your name Hermione!"  
  
"Ron! Don't start that again!" Hermione playfully pushed Ron. "Besides, it was last year, so get over it already!"  
  
" 'ello. My name is Viktor Krum. Ver is Hermiowninny? I 'af to tell her zat I lover her. Zen I vill show off my Quiditch skeels." Ron mimicked Viktor in his French accent and laughed some more. Cho and Harry laughed along with him.  
  
"You cruel boy!' Hermione pushed Ron again and tried not to smile. Even if it was mean of him to make fun of Viktor, it was still quite funny. "Okay, come on. Stop. Seriously." Ron's face has turned red from laughing so hard and was gasping for air. He slowly calmed down. The four of them finally reached the staircases.  
  
"Well, see you guys later." Cho said and they all went to the staircase that led to their proper tower.  
  
Hermione paused, ran back down and went to Cho.  
  
"Wait, Cho!" She called out. Cho turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I um.I just want to say thanks." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks for what?" asked Cho.  
  
"For everything that happened tonight." Hermione said breathily and happily. "For giving up the last dance with Harry and for understanding. Thanks."  
  
"Hey, you were right. Harry does deserve better; he deserves you." Cho gave Hermione a friendly hug. "See you later." Then they both walked their ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin Common Room with Pansy.  
  
"Goodnight Pansy," said Draco flatly and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Pansy pulled him back by his arm. "Not so fast. Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What? No, I." Draco suddenly realized what Pansy meant and his eyes grew wide. He slowly backed away. " Oh no. Noooo.no way."  
  
"Come on Draco!" whined Pansy. "It's not a big deal!"  
  
"Pansy! No! I-am-not-kissing-you!" Draco tried to hide his disgusted expression.  
  
"Why not? It's just a kiss!" Pansy heaved an annoyed sigh. "God, Draco! What is up with you?! First, you called me Parkinson; second, you didn't ask me to the Ball. I had to ask you! You didn't even accept right away! You had to 'think about it'." Third, you treat me like I'm some kind of disgusting muggle! It's like you hate being around me! I'm starting to think you don't want to be with me anymore. Maybe we should just break up." She paused and looked up at him. She suddenly grabbed onto his arm. "Please, let's not fight anymore! I don't want us to break up!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! Break up?! Pansy, we aren't even together!" Draco shoved her off. He knows he never asked her to be his girlfriend.  
  
"But last year, we had so much fun at the Yule Ball. We acted like we were together." Pansy started to choke tears. "Now, it's like you're tired of me"  
  
Draco wanted to yell at her and tell her off, but he couldn't. His father liked her too much.  
  
"Look, we may have acted like it, but it doesn't mean we're together," He said between gritted teeth and tried to be as calm as possible. "I.I'm s- sorry if I've been pushing you away. Just stop pulling me too close." He forced out an apology.  
  
"Ooo," Pansy turned red. "I'm pulling you too close. Guess it's my own bloody fault for you treating me the way you've been doing lately. Well, whatever. Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's just stay um.friends." Draco suggested, thought he didn't really like the idea.  
  
"Well, duh! I know." said Pansy, thinking he was actually serious. She half- heartedly laughed. "Goodnight Draco. Without the kiss."  
  
"Goodnight." Draco wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible. "Mad girl." He muttered when he was far enough from Pansy and walked to his dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please r/r! Also, don't 4 get about my site: ! My Xanga is on there now. In case U didn't already know. Hehe. And I'll try to put Cho's Diary/Xanga on there too, when I can. 


	15. The Not So Bad Joke

Author's Note: I'm posting the last three chapters. Finally! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ( Bad past few weeks. I'm posting "The Love of Good and Evil Part 2" Very soon. I'm also 75% finished with writing Part 3! Part 3 will be "shocking" kinda. Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros. I still wanna be Cho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13~ The Not So Bad Joke  
  
It was Thursday night and Cho was meeting Draco in the library as she promised at the Yule Ball a few nights ago.  
  
"Ow!" Cho cried. She had just bumped her knee on the corner of a wall. It was so hard to see in the dark with only a small flicker of light from her wand. She bent down and rubbed her leg until most of the pan seceded. "Oh great," Cho noticed that some dirt from the wall got on her robes. She tried getting it out, but that only made it worse. "I'll fix that later." She continued walking to the library more slowly and cautiously.  
  
When she saw the door to the library, she quickened her pace. Cho wanted to see Draco so badly. She walked in and with a smile of her face, went to bookshelf #7. Her smile slowly faded when she saw that the table in the aisle was empty. Draco should've been here already, she thought. It was almost midnight. Cho walked around the nearby shelves.  
  
"Draco?" she called. "Are you here yet?' She suddenly jerked her hair the right. She could've sworn she saw someone. She jerked her head around more at the sound of shuffling.  
  
"Draco? Is that you?" Cho was starting to get scared.  
  
"Psst!" A sharp voice whispered. Cho's heart was pounding with fear.  
  
"H-hello? Anyone there?" She called as she walked to where the voice came from. "Hello?" She peered in the next aisle. Nobody. Cho sighed.  
  
"Ha!" Someone from behind her yelled and grabbed her.  
  
Cho gave a short scream and pulled away from the person's grasp. She could've punched them hard for defence, but stopped herself.  
  
"Oh my god," she gasped. "Draco?!"  
  
Draco was laughing hysterically and was about to fall down. He was gasping for air, trying to speak.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! That was not at all funny!" Cho scolded. "Yes.it.was!" Draco said between laughs.  
  
"That's why you wanted me to come here?! You made me sneak around Hogwarts at midnight and come all the way down to the library in the dark just so you can pull a stupid prank?!" Cho's pouty, rosy lips became a thin-pursed line. " Okay, fine! I'm leaving." She stomped towards the door muttering, "I can't believe he dragged me over here."  
  
"No!" Draco tore after her. His laughs faded.  
  
Cho was about to reach the door when Draco grabbed her arm from behind.  
  
"Come on. I'm sorry. I was bored waiting for you!" He stepped in front of her and held her shoulders. "Seriously, I'm sorry."  
  
Cho looked at him stiffly, and then shoved his hands off her shoulder.  
  
"Whatever. Then why did you want to meet me tonight?"  
  
"Well, nothing really," said Draco. "I just wanted to spend time with you before we leave for the holidays on Saturday."  
  
"Uh huh." Cho smirked. "That's it."  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"Okay, not really. After the Ball ended a few nights ago, Pansy and I were talking in the Slytherin common room. And um.she said a lot of crazy things."  
  
"Like what?" asked Cho, getting more interested.  
  
"We kind of.bickered a bit actually. She wanted me to give her a goodnight kiss. When I refused, she complained that I didn't treat her the same as last year and she thought that." Draco trailed off, seeing Cho's eyebrows suddenly rise.  
  
"That what?"  
  
"That she and I should break up." Draco finished quickly. Cho's mouth dropped.  
  
"What?! You two are together?!" She could've slapped him across the face right then, but didn't. She didn't have the courage to hurt him.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" Draco quickly explained. "Pansy thought that she and I are together. I was outraged. Really. I told her as calmly as I could that I was not her boyfriend."  
  
Cho slumped in her seat relieved. "Oh."  
  
"She's kind of a mad, brainless person." Draco commented.  
  
"Sorry to say, but she seems clueless. No offense. Not really anyway." Cho added.  
  
Draco smirked and his eyes sparkled. "It's true."  
  
Cho smiled, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. If she did, she would get into a trance and never look away.  
  
Draco stared at her a second.  
  
"When are you going to break up with Harry?"  
  
Cho looked up. Damn, she thought. Her eyes had met his.  
  
"Uh, I um, I don't know. Soon I hope. But it'll be a bit easier than I thought."  
  
"It will? How? Draco asked happily.  
  
"Well," Cho smiled slyly. "I'm not supposed to say."  
  
"Cho! I won't say anything."  
  
"It's about Hermione." Cho paused again.  
  
"Granger?" Draco was even more interested. "What about her?"  
  
"She.she liked Harry."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco smiled evilly. "I knew it! Those two asses would be perfect for each other. Now all you need to do is play matchmaker and get them together.!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't call them asses! They're still my friends you know." Cho lightly pushed him.  
  
There was a silence between them for a while. Then Cho said, "You know we won't be seeing each other for a week. Because of Christmas."  
  
"Oh yeah." Draco remembered. "So why don't you come site with me on the train?"  
  
"Draco, you know I can't" Cho frowned.  
  
"Why not? Potter won't be going home. He always stays at Hogwarts. Weasley might stay too."  
  
"I know.but.but what about Hermione?"  
  
Draco lightly laughed.  
  
"Who cares about her? If she wants Potter, she would have to leave you alone, right? Besides, she's got other friends. Unless she's only got you and those two other Gryffindors."  
  
"Okay, okay," Cho couldn't resist. "I'll sit with you."  
  
"Great." Draco leaned in and gave Cho a peck on the cheek.  
  
Cho smiled. "I think we should go before Filch finds us." She stood up.  
  
"Yeah," Draco did the same. "See you later."  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?" Cho asked, already walking away.  
  
"I'm going to just walk around here.to think." He stood in place.  
  
"Alright. Bye then." Cho walked alone back to her dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay that was a stupid chapter. Hehe.Please r/r anyway! Thx to everyone who put reviews! Means a ton to me! ( 


	16. Train Ride Home

Author's Note: None  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me. It belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14~ Train Ride Home  
  
Happy Christmas. Those were the two words echoing through the halls. Most of the students were carrying their bags, trunks and luggage out into the Hogwarts Express, and saying goodbyes to their friends who were staying.  
  
Cho was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She and Hermione watched Harry and Ron play a round of Wizards Chess.  
  
"After all these years, I still can't believe how you two can play such a barbaric version of chess!" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"And after all these years, I always end up winning," Ron gave Harry a smart smile. "Checkmate."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"What?! How? Oh, never mind."  
  
"We better get going," Hermione picked up her bags and beckoned to Cho. "We don't want the train to leave us now, do we?"  
  
"I suppose not," Cho stood up. "Bye Harry." She reached across the table and hugged him.  
  
"Bye." Harry replied.  
  
"See you Ron." Cho and Hermione walked off.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" They chirped loudly together to Ron and Harry before they stepped out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you want to sit with me?" Hermione asked Cho as they boarded the train.  
  
"Actually I -"  
  
"You're sitting with Malfoy." Hermione cut off.  
  
"Yeah I'm really sorry." Cho felt bad. "You know what? Why don't I sit with you for a while? Then I can sit with Draco later."  
  
"Really?" Hermione smiled. "Are you sure?"  
  
Cho nodded. "Positive. Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go find Draco and tell him that I'll be sitting with him later."  
  
She walked towards the back of the train looking for him. She looked into every single compartment, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, she gave up and spun around.  
  
"Umph," Cho grunted. She bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry.oh, Draco! There you are. Where were you?"  
  
"Packing. So, you want to get a compartment in the back, or what?"  
  
"Um, last minute thing." Said Cho. "See, I felt bad for Hermione to have to sit alone the whole trip, so I told her I'd sit with her a while."  
  
"Uh huh. Granger's a loner. I see. No beg shock there." Draco replied sarcastically. "Alright, I guess." He didn't know why Hermione couldn't stay at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Thanks," Cho hugged him happily. "You're such a sweet Slytherin." She let go and found that Draco wouldn't do the same. "What are you doing? Let me go! The train's about to move!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not holding you. You said I'm a sweet Slytherin, so I'm being nicer and hugging you more!"  
  
Cho tried pulling away from his grasp. She couldn't even move one of his fingers.  
  
"Ugh, okay. You aren't that sweet. You're a bad Malfoy. Happy?"  
  
Draco just replied with an, "Mmm,"  
  
"Come on! Let go!" Cho tried being serious but she ended up laughing. His grasp tickled her.  
  
Draco held on tighter which made Cho ticklish even more. She laughed so hard that she started losing control over her legs and started to fall. Draco held her up and supported her.  
  
"You.know," Cho gasped. "the sooner I go.the sooner I'll.get to.sit with you."  
  
Draco helped her gain control over herself and released her.  
  
"Okay, okay!" He lightly pushed Cho. "See you later then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you tell him?" asked Hermione when Cho entered the compartment she was in."  
  
Cho sat across from her. "Yeah."  
  
The two of them sat there in silence and looking out the window. Then Hermione suddenly burst, "How.why do you like Malfoy? I don't know what good you see in him! He's so.obnoxious.I feel like strangling him whenever he torments me, Harry and Ron!" She made a choking gesture. "I already slapped him in our third year!"  
  
Cho lifted an eyebrow. She doesn't think she has ever seen so much hate in Hermione.  
  
"Do you hate him that much?"  
  
"This and more," Hermione answered slowly. "But seriously. What do you find in him that's so great?"  
  
Cho thought a moment.  
  
"Well, he a much sweeter and nicer side. But he's still the bad bloke. He could just sweet me off my feet with that charm of his.I don't think I've ever met someone like that. Well, maybe Cedric. Except he wasn't bad." She had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Hermione sat there stiffly looking disgusted. She couldn't ever imagine sweet, nice, romantic Draco Malfoy. Never, ever! She wouldn't intend to either.  
  
"Ew." She muttered to herself. "He's just absolutely great," Cho snapped back to reality. "In my opinion of course."  
  
"I have never heard anyone describe Malfoy like that, until now." Hermione shuddered.  
  
Cho laughed.  
  
"He's not as mean as you think."  
  
"You mean he's not cruel if he likes you." Hermione retorted.  
  
Cho sat there and continued to stare out the window thinking about what Hermione just said. The two of them sat silently for the rest of the hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Oh, I just saw the cover of the 5th HP book @ my brother's school's bookfair! Harry is "growing up"! lol. Seriously thought, he looks so mature. : ahem: Maybe a tad cute too. : p 


	17. Goodbye Won't Be Forever

Author's Note: The Last Chapter!!! Finally!  
  
Disclaimer: One last time for Part one, nothing but the idea of the story is mine. It all belongs to the great HP author, JK Rowling and the people at Warner Bros.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15 ~ Goodbye won't be Forever  
  
The door of Draco's compartment slid open and Cho walked. Finally you're here, Draco thought. He scooted towards the window signalling to Cho she should sit next to him. Cho closed the door behind her, gave him a little smile and sat next to him. "Glad to be going home for a week?" She asked, leaning back on the seat.  
  
"Mmm.not really. I won't be seeing you.  
  
Cho breathed a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but there won't be any school work or exams."  
  
"That's the only good thing," Draco exclaimed. He kept trying to get Cho to look at him, but she just leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. "I'll miss you terribly you know."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"I miss you already." He held on Cho's soft hands and stared at her like she a miracle angel sent to him.  
  
"Oh really?" Cho was tempted to look up at him, but she knew what would happen if she did. She didn't really want to be kissed; she wasn't in the mood, so she just looked down.  
  
"Yes." Whispered Draco and lifted up Cho's chin.  
  
Oh no. Ah, what the heck, Cho thought. It was their last time together until a week would pass. Their faces drew closer and their eyes were slowly shutting out the light. Then, they met. It was the sweetest and longest kiss ever. It lasted almost a minute. When they finally drew away, Cho laid her head on Draco's shoulder and Draco's arms were wrapped around Cho.  
  
A few moments later, someone lightly knocked on the compartment door. Draco got up.  
  
"What is it?!" He said as he opened the door and found a short, plump, elderly woman standing with a cart full of treats in front of her.  
  
"Oh! Oh my," The lady jumped back in surprise at Draco's annoyed tone of voice. "Just wanted to know of any of you dears wanted anything off the trolley. I don't mean any harm."  
  
Cho rushed over.  
  
"No thank you." She gave the lady a warm, friendly smile.  
  
The lady smiled back softly then turned to Draco with a dark look.  
  
"And you, boy?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Draco flatly.  
  
The woman turned back to Cho and said cheerfully, 'Good day to you and a Happy Christmas!"  
  
"You too," Cho replied. "Sorry about Draco. I don't think he meant to be rude."  
  
"Yes." The lady looked back at Draco with another dark look. "Nothing to worry about." She scanned him in disgust. "Humph." With that, she pushed the cart to another compartment and muttered to herself.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the seat. Cho stared after the lady feeling sorry for her. Then she closed the door and sat next to Draco.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked a bit angry at Draco's rudeness toward the friendly witch.  
  
"What was?"  
  
"Well, why did you snap at her?"  
  
"I'm sorry alright?' Draco said and meant it.  
  
"Don't apologize to me! You should apologize to that woman." Cho pointed in the direction the lady went. "I'm sorry mum," Draco gave her a sad, puppy look. "Are you going to punish me now? Don't kick me out, mum. Please. Do you still love me?" He pouted and the corner of his mouth curved into a smile.  
  
"Oh my god," Cho laughed. "You are so pathetic!"  
  
Draco pouted even more.  
  
"So you do hate me now?"  
  
Cho decided to play along.  
  
"Aw! I'm sorry sweetie! Of course I still love you! You're my baby!"  
  
They both broke out into a huge laugh. The two of them continued joking with each other and enjoying their last moments before Hogwarts Express would pull into Platform 9 ¾.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late in the afternoon and the train finally approached King's Cross Station. It slowed and stopped with a loud screech. The students came rushing out of their compartments. All except Draco and Cho. They didn't want to leave each other's sight.  
  
"Well, it ends here," Cho sighed. "But it's not forever. Just a week."  
  
"A lonely, depressing week," added Draco. "Should we write each other?"  
  
"No. I don't think we should risk it. We could get caught."  
  
"Yeah, my father won't be too happy about that."  
  
"We'd better get going." Cho stood up. As soon as she did, sadness overwhelmed her. Even though it was just a week, it felt like she was saying goodbye forever.  
  
Draco stood and held Cho's trembling hands.  
  
"See you in a week." He said and hugged her tightly.  
  
Cho's tears had escaped and slowly ran down her cheeks onto Draco's cloak. She had to dry her tears and her feelings before exiting the train to see her mom. She had to be casual and act like nothing was wrong. Otherwise, her family would ask her what was the matter and she didn't want to lie.  
  
"Bye, Draco." Cho whispered. They drew away and looked at each other one last time. Before any of them could say another word, Cho let go of Draco's hands and rushed out. She couldn't stand saying goodbye to him. As she rushed through the aisle, she wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She walked onto Platform 9 ¾ and immediately saw her mom. Her mom waved happily to Cho and she waved back smiling. She grabbed her bags and walked to her mom. Cho, for some reason, looked over her shoulder. She saw Draco picking up his bags and Lucius Malfoy was right behind him with his snake staff. His face was stern as always, and his silver-blond hair was tied back.  
  
Cho looked forward a second and turned to look back again. This time she saw Draco walking in the opposite direction. He too turned and looked at her. They stared at each other and kept gazing until Draco was pulled by Lucius and disappeared through the wall barrier that led to the muggle world.  
  
Cho was about to run to him, but stopped when she felt and arm around her shoulder. She jerked her head forward and saw her mom, who smiled warmly. Cho almost instantly didn't feel so about not seeing Draco, and missing him.  
  
"Welcome back, honey. Was that a friend you wee looking at?" Her mom said with a soothing tone.  
  
Cho smiled slightly and nodded and hugged her mom. After a few moments of that, she and her mom walked through the wall barrier and went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Final Note for Part 1: Yay! I'm done! THE END of Part 1! Part 2 will be coming soon! Thx A BUNCHES again to everyone who reviewed (and yes, I'm even thanking that meanie who put a flame)!!! Ya'll are the best! And thanks to my friends who backed me up!!! Thank you! Okay, it's like I just won an Oscar of something! Lol. Seriously though, thx. r/r!!! 


End file.
